


This Isn't Home

by Konochuu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Character Death, Based on a Tumblr Post, Black Paladin Lance (Voltron), Bonding Moments™️, Dark Team Voltron, Dimension Travel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Kiss, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Homesick Hunk (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, In a way, Insecurity, Inspired By Tumblr, Jealous Keith (Voltron), Jealous Lance (Voltron), Jealousy, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) is Missing, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance gets the love and care he deserves, Langst, Lies, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Past Character Death, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Team, Regret, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Sort Of, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Survivor Guilt, Team Bonding, Team Voltron Family, Tumblr Prompt, but not really lol they're just sad, dat good ass character development™, for a lil bit, he just almost dies : ), my boi needs a solid support system, not super bad tho, sorry lol I'm lazy, that I couldn't find again : (, who values their blue boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konochuu/pseuds/Konochuu
Summary: This isn’t home. No one was going to baby him here. They weren’t going to tell him that it was okay, he tried his best. His best wasn’t enough.Hewasn’t enough. He needed to be, though. He needed to get better if he wanted to see his home again....•×∙─────────∙◦✖◦∙────────∙×•◦✨✧During a mission, Lance unknowingly travels to an alternate universe where everything happened exactly as it had in his own universe, with one major difference; that version of him is dead. Not knowing his current team isn’t his own, Lance wonders why he remembers them looking differently and when they’ll let him fly the Blue Lion again without freaking out and keeping him as far away from her as possible.◦✨✧





	1. One Step Forward, Three Leaps Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is my first VLD fanfic ~( ^3^)~ I’ve been planning and rewriting it for a while now because I’m a horrible, lazy perfectionist. I originally found this prompt on Tumblr, but I can’t find the post. The post was actually just talking about the original post and only specified that Lance accidentally travels to another universe where he’s dead, the team in that universe tries to keep him there, and Blue warns him. I was really interested in the prompt, but only one person (that I saw) used it.
> 
> (If anyone knows what prompt I’m talking about please leave a link~ I tried to find both posts and the fic I read that used the prompt a couple times but couldn’t, but I really want to give credit to whoever thought of it!)
> 
> This fic will address Lance’s insecurities and give him (and the others) dat good ass character development™ to the best of my abilities. ❤

The only ones to cry when a star dies are the ones who saw it shine. Lance waited to see what stars this planet held after he left the meeting. The others made it clear that it wasn't appropriate for him to flirt with the pretty, red-scaled princess while her father and Allura discussed joining the coalition — even if she _ was _ flirting back.

There was only so many times Lance could hear Pidge scoff or see Shiro’s eyebrows twitch before he accepted that they didn't want him at the meeting. So, with a dramatic bow, Lance bade the princess goodnight and left the palace, a smirk in place at the sight of Keith’s frown as he strolled outside.

The sun hadn’t set yet, but a chill had settled over the area and Lance shivered. Odd trills echoed from what he assumed were birds. Would they be lizard birds? Pidge would know. His smirk faded as a pang in his chest grew. 

_ Guess I’ll just head back… _

Lance bit his lip and trudged towards the castle, his chest feeling tight. With a glance to the side Lance caught sight of the sea downhill and a ball of excitement sprung alive in his chest.

He jogged down the steep hillside with a grin. When would he get another chance to see an ocean between missions?

When he grew closer he stumbled to a stop. His excitement bursted like a bubble. The sand was brown and rougher than Earth's when Lance bent down to feel. The sea looked more like dry oatmeal or cat vomit. Murky and orange, the waves squished against the sand rather than wash over it. 

With a slump of his shoulders, Lance sighed and crumbled to the ground. The wind felt scratchy and stuffy, like it carried salt or whatever this planets’ equivalent was with it as it brushed past him. Lance curled into a ball and watched the sunset — too bright, too fast — and gazed at the stars as they twinkled to life.

There were a lot of red ones. Bright and intense. He'd have to ask Pidge why they were like that here. They made him think of Keith. He shook his head and rubbed at the crick in his neck.

Lance swept his eyes over the thick water and tossed pebble after pebble over the surface, but the ripples looked more like rumples in a blanket than currents.

Lance was reminded yet again that this wasn't home. Something inside him twisted and coiled. What did his family think happened to him? Did they even know he was gone, or had the Garrison somehow covered it up like they did with Shiro…?

Lance shivered again and ducked his head into his arms. He stared at the porridge-like gloop that spread over the course sand without paying much attention to it.

The stars didn't even shine in the water. How was that even possible?

•×◦∙─────────∙◦✖◦∙────────∙◦×•

Lance missed the stars that would gleam across Varadero beach on hot summer nights. How they would make his mamá's eyes sparkle when she chuckled with a shake of her head at the sight of him — sand everywhere, even in his hair and underwear.

His lips twitched with a smile. How could he have forgotten that day? Lance was eight and decided he was going to live in the sea from then on. He had spent the whole day in the ocean and ignored Veronica when she told him to come home.

By nightfall, he was too hungry to live out his dreams of becoming an even more beautiful mermaid than Ariel herself. His mamá may have been amused at first, but her eyes flashed dangerously in the moonlight when she noticed how much sand Lance had dragged into the house.

He didn’t know how long he sat listening to the _ squish squish _of the mushy waves. He didn’t know how long the red stars above stared down at him impassively, but if anyone but Hunk asked if he cried during that time Lance would deny it.

And if even Hunk asked if he cried over being kicked out of the meeting, well, space truth serum be dammed, he’d only admit that to his mamá after a soft,_ Mi dulce chico, por favor dime por qué estás molesto. _

It wasn't hard to hear chatter from the palace over the near silent waves. When the hint of a conversation first floated down, Lance’s head snapped up from where he’d buried it in his arms, struck silent so fast the lizard-chickens seemed to stop trilling too.

His team was making their way back to the castle. Lance scrubbed his face and scrambled up the hill, tripping twice.

Lance sidled by Hunk with a twitchy smile. Hunk made to smile back, but ranked his eyes over Lance’s face instead and grabbed his elbow. After the others passed them, Hunk put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You okay, bro?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, bro, totally! Did you see how taken the princess was with me? She has good taste." He winked with a roguish grin. Lance faltered when he caught sight of Keith with his head turned to the side, his usual frown pointed at Lance.

Lance screwed up his face at the Red Paladin, puffed up his chest, quirked his eyebrow.

Keith huffed and turned away.

Hunk caught his attention. “You didn’t really have to leave, you know? Allura was just frustrated with the lizard king.”

His eyebrows were still pinched in that way that told Lance he didn’t believe him. Lance felt a thump of guilt. He didn’t want Hunk to feel bad for being annoyed by him. He knew he could get too loud sometimes.

“Are they really lizards?” Lance said. He hoped Hunk didn’t hear the desperate note in his voice.

Pidge pushed up her glasses and called back, “They’re more like turtles, actually.”

“What!? How?”

The walk back to the castle was filled with more information about turtles and the not-actually-lizard people than anyone wanted to know. The weight in Lance’s chest lessened as Shiro stuttered with a horrified look on his face as he asked how and why Pidge knew the turtle-lizard people could only do doggy-style.

Allura saved them all Pidge’s explanation with a clap of her hands.

"Remember, Paladins, tomorrow night King Zrelthes is throwing a banquet in honor of our new alliance!”

Shiro gave the princess a relieved smile. “We’ll be spending the day training. Get some rest.”

Lance smiled as his team bid each other goodnight. Rest. That was all he needed. Tomorrow would be better.

•×◦∙─────────∙◦✖◦∙────────∙◦×•

True to Shiro’s word, they woke up early and began training first with the mind meld. It was hard to concentrate. Lance kept thinking about the lizard-turtle princess with much less enthusiasm than before, and noticed how pleased Pidge felt about that. He tried to nudge her mind with his, but the pleased feelings cropping up through their connection didn’t go away. Was it someone else?

They spent twenty more minutes trying to focus on Voltron, but they were all having trouble. Pidge had mentally scarred Shiro so badly his mind kept returning to the lizard-turtle people.

That caused Lance to think of the princess and her dark eyes again to someone’s irk. Then her eyes made him think of space and then he thought of the red stars he saw on the planet last night. That made Lance think of Keith’s stupid mullet.

That sparked a curious, excited feeling in their connection. It didn’t feel like Hunk or Pidge... Shiro was the only one still trying to focus on Voltron, so that meant the person pushing at Lance’s mind tentatively was —

“Cool! Great job guys! Why don’t we move on?” Lance ripped off the helmet before anyone could say anything.

They were much more successful with the invisible maze. They still got nasty shocks every now and then, but it went better than the first time they tried. After that, they worked as a group against a few gladiators, starting at level one. With Shiro and Keith on the front lines, Lance and Hunk in the back covering them, and Pidge weaving around all of them, they were doing great!

They advanced three levels — Allura and Coran monitoring them above and increasing the number of gladiators at random each level — until things became complicated.

The training bot swinging its staff to his left missed Pidge as she ducked and charged for Lance instead. Lance readied his bayard and pulled the trig—

Keith stabbed it in the chest.

Lance managed at the last second to jerk his gun to the side and hit the robot in the shoulder as it vanished instead of Keith.

“What the cheese, Keith!?”

Keith turned to him with puppy eyes. Or, at least they looked as much like puppy eyes as Keith could make them while he was scowling. “What? You’re the one who almost hit me!”

“Because you—”

“How hard is it to point and shoot?”

Lance gasped. Maybe he was being dramatic, but you don’t just point and shoot when your comrades are right in front of you. “Just stick to your knife collection, mull—“

“Lance, watch out!” Hunk knocked him to the ground and smashed the robot that had been about to flatten him like a fly with the butt of his gun.

“End training sequence,” Shiro called. He walked over to them as Hunk pulled Lance up from the ground. “Everything okay?”

“No,” Keith muttered.

“Yeah,” Lance said at the same time.

Shiro’s eyebrows rose. Keith hadn’t even glanced at him, his eyes locked on the hand Lance rubbed his bruised hip with. Hunk twiddled his thumbs, his eyes darted back and forth between Lance and Keith. 

“Are we gonna finish this, or what?” Pidge asked blankly.

They started over again.

With a new formation (Lance and Keith on the sidelines with Pidge in the front and Hunk and Shiro close behind her) they destroyed more training bots. Hunk could graze through them with his bayard easily so long as no one was in his way.

Things were fine at first, but Lance hadn’t seen just how many bots Allura generated this time until he was already surrounded.

They were closing in. He shot at one — two — _ missed _—

“Lance!”

Keith stabbed through one and pushed through the flash of blue light as it disappeared, to impale the other. Pidge had followed to finished off the rest, but Keith had ran in front of her and she jerked back to avoid hitting him, tripped and fell.

“End training sequence!”

Lance huffed. Sweat slid down his face. He helped Pidge up and watched as she went over to the others as they stretched and guzzled down water Coran brought them.

“You shouldn’t let them get so close.”

Lance looked at Keith. He was staring down at his bayard. “Uh, yeah, I wasn’t trying to.”

Keith looked up at him, a thoughtful look on his face. “Than what happened?”

Lance glared at him. “There were too many! Is that what you wanna hear?”

Keith frowned. “No. Just don’t let yourself get cornered like that. You could get hurt.” He ran his eyes over Lance. “Worse.” He added and walked over to Shiro. Lance clicked his tongue and joined them.

“Alright, team, we can do this.”

They rested for a few more minutes, then began again.

Training bots came at them from all sides. In all the chaos, Lance and Keith bumped into each other, back to back. None of them were getting close to him this time. Lance shot each bot in the head and jumped away from Keith.

He frowned when he saw Keith slash through bot after bot with ease.

“You keeping up over there, Keith?” Lance called.

“Just concentrate.” He grunted.

Lance was doing well — he was keeping up with _ Keith. _

One by one each gladiator fell. Hunk laid down covering fire ahead of them as Pidge and Shiro worked as a team taking down a gladiator together. Lance was farther from the others who were in the center of the training deck.

He ran along the wall and blasted bots that were too close to the others.

“Nice job, Lance!” Shiro praised. Lance grinned, pride swelling in his chest.

He moved to the center and fought alongside Hunk, who was getting swarmed. The hair on the back of his neck sprung up — Lance felt more than saw the gladiator that advanced towards them from behind.

Lance pushed Hunk to the side just in time and began firing wildly, but the one near him swung its staff and knocked his gun out of his hand before he could land a hit.

Lance’s eyes tracked his bayard as it flew to the ground, and the gladiator took advantage of the distraction. 

It lunged at him and swiftly swept his feet off the ground with its staff. His head smacked against the floor. His vision went blurry. Time slowed down for a split second.

Lance saw a flash of purple, and when his sight came into focus he saw Shiro charge at the gladiator that was about to shock him with the end of its staff. Shiro pierced its chest with his hand. The bot vanished in a flare of blue light.

“End training sequence!” Shiro yelled breathlessly.

Shiro jogged over to Lance and helped him to his feet. “Are you okay, Lance?”

Lance opened his mouth, but Keith spoke over him as he ran over. “I told you not to let them get close!” he eyed Lance’s and Shiro’s interlocked hands with a sneer. “And you dropped your weapon!” Keith bent over and scooped up Lance’s bayard.

“I was a little distracted, mullet!” Lance bit out. He pulled his hand out of Shiro’s and crept over to Keith. He yanked his bayard out of Keith’s hand and the two boys scowled at each other.

Hunk shuffled forward and cut Keith off before he could yell at Lance. “Um, yeah, my fault. He was helping me.” He smiled at Lance. “Thanks, buddy.”

Lance returned the smile, then leered back at Keith.

Shiro stepped between them. “Relax, guys. Let’s take a breather and get back to it in a minute.”

Lance felt his shoulders relax as Shiro saving him replayed in his head. An awed grin broke out on Lance’s face. “Shiro, that was amazing!”

Shiro blinked in surprise before a kind smile spread over his face. “Thank you, Lance. You were doing well, too.” Lance beamed and threw out his chest with his hands on his hips.

Keith sighed loudly. “Let’s just finish this.” Shiro patted his back and guided him away.

Lance glanced at Hunk. He shrugged. Coran brought them more water, and Lance gushed loudly about Shiro to Hunk and Pidge while they rested. Lance’s eyes found Keith and Shiro and delighted at the flush in Shiro’s cheeks as Lance went on and on about how much he resembled a knight in shining armor.

“Does that make you a damsel in destress?” Pidge asked with a smirk.

Lance smacked the back of his hand against his forehead and fell backwards into Hunk. “Absolutely! As beautiful as I am, who else but Shiro is dashing enough to save me?”

Shiro sighed fondly.

“Of course, we all already know which _ princess _Shiro wants to sweep off her feet,” Lance grinned at the blushing man as he stuttered. The three snickered as Shiro’s eyes darted to Allura’s form to make sure she hadn’t heard. He could tell something bad was about to happen.

“But I don’t mind fighting Allura for your attention, _ sir, _” he winked roguishly. Shiro buried his face in his hands with a disappointed shake of his head. The fool...

Keith groaned loudly and got back into position. “Can we just finish this already!”

Lance’s smile faded. Pidge poked him in the side. “You’re a detriment to his health,” A suspicious curl of her lips had Lance narrowing his eyes at her. “And your own.” She glanced at Allura as she marched her way over to them. Pidge wandered over to Keith, abandoning Lance in his time of need.

Quiznaking gremlin.

Allura stopped in front of Lance with her hands on her hips, towering over him. Lance gulped.

“What is this talk about fighting _ me _ for Shiro?” she asked coldly.

•×◦∙─────────∙◦✖◦∙────────∙◦×•

When Coran started up the sequence again, Lance thought there were less training bots this time.

He must have miscounted.

Allura would never take it easy on them, even when they were failing horribly. And with the bad mood Lance indirectly put her in, he didn’t think she’d show them mercy anytime soon.

Lance stuck close to Pidge this round. She had to get closer to the bots than Keith to finish them (not having aim as good as the team’s Sharpshooter™ ;3), and that left her open. They fell into a pattern. Pidge would lure a gladiator to her and shoot it. If the shock wasn’t enough to take it down, Lance would be behind it ready to nail it in the head if needed.

She wasn’t feeling very thankful, though. “You just _ had _to hit on her boyfriend, didn’t you?” She grunted and dodged a swipe from the bot.

He and Pidge wound up side by side. Two gladiators sprinted towards them. Pidge leapt to the side to take care of one, as the other launched itself at Lance. This one had a sword.

“Aw, no, they have swords now?!”

He could feel the smug look on Allura’s face as she supervised their exercise.

Before he could even think of taking aim, it was in front of him with its arm raised. He managed to drop to the ground as the bot sliced the air where he had just been, but Lance sprung up too slowly.

The bot kicked him in the stomach. The air flooded out of him as Lance slid across the floor. At least he still had his bayard. Before he could even pick his head up, Lance heard the bot bolt towards him and he flung his bayard in front of him, his eyes shut tight, just as the gladiator drove its sword downward.

_ Shhtng! _

Lance opened his eyes. Keith was above him, his sword held shakily as the gladiator bared down against it with its own. Keith peered at Lance, then tried to push at the gladiator. It wouldn’t budge.

“Lance, are you—”

The training bot drew back its leg and rammed it into Keith’s side. He yelped and skidded across the deck.

“E-end training sequence!” Lance shouted. He scrambled to his feet and dashed over to Keith as the others followed. Keith was baring his weight on his forearm, with the other clutched to his side.

“Hey man, are you okay?” Lance knelt down close to Keith.

“’m fine,” he spit out.

“Are you sure? That was a pretty hard hit,” Lance reached for him, but must have brushed his side too hard, because Keith yawped and smacked his hand away.

“Damn it, Lance, come on!”

“Keith,” Shiro began. He crouched down next to Keith, checking him over.

Allura and Coran hurried in. “Is everything alright?” Coran asked as the team circled around Keith on the floor.

Shiro ran his hand though his hair and sighed heavily. “Everyone calm down.” He tried to tug Keith up off the floor. “Let’s get you to a pod.”

“I don’t need one! And we wouldn’t still be here if he’d stop screwing up!” he vehemently gestured towards Lance, causing him to flinch. “We’ve had to do this three times because he won’t focus!”

“I-I am focusing, mullet!”

“Oh, yeah? Then why do you keep messing up? The rest of us had no trouble with this level.”

“Well – I’d be able to hit the gladiators if you’d stop running in front of them! I could hit you!”

Shiro stepped in between them. “Guys, seriously, enough. We’ll take a brea—”

“The Galra aren’t just gonna stand around waiting for you to shoot them, Lance! And what about when I wasn’t even near you? What, were you hoping you wouldn’t get hit when the gladiator saw how pathetic you looked?”

Lance bristled. “I didn’t need you to get involved!”

“Yeah? Well, next time I won’t!”

“Come on, guys,” Hunk edged forward. “It’s just training—”

“Exactly! If you can’t even have our backs in training how can we rely on you on the field?”

It felt like the training deck became twenty degrees colder. Even Keith’s bayard wouldn’t have been able to slash through the suffocating beat of silence that followed.

“Y-you just like showing off!” Lance shouted, not one to let it be quiet for too long. Everyone knew how loud Lance got anyway.

“Guys! Enough!” Shiro yelled. He sighed again and sent everyone out of the training deck. Shiro and Keith argued back and forth until Keith agreed to get into a healing pod while Lance hung back a few feet away.

Keith gave Shiro a small, barely there smile as he helped him stay up and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Shiro put his hands on his hips, “Now look, I know it can be frustrating, but you two need to keep a level head. We can’t have you two fighting each other in the middle of battle when you’re supposed to be helping each other.”

Shiro didn’t lecture them for long. He told Lance to take a break and escorted Keith to the med bay with a hand on his back, listening to Keith ranting hotly as they went.

Lance couldn’t make out what Keith was saying, but he didn’t need to, to know it was complaint after complaint about how useless Lance was. He sighed heavily and turned towards the deck.

He thought about the pained expression Keith had on his face as he started the training sequence again, a nauseous feeling coiling around his core. Lance thought about how Keith sounded when he was hit. The venom in his voice when he called Lance pathetic as he readied his gun.

Lance thought about how Keith was probably persuading Shiro to kick Lance off the team right now as he climbed into a healing pod. Lance thought about how Keith had saved him from the gladiator, as a new one darted towards him. Lance thought about how Keith was able to handle himself easily while Lance struggled even with the team’s help. How Keith was improving while Lance seemed to get worse and worse every day.

Lance thought about Keith as he fired off shot after shot.

Lance always thought about Keith.

•×◦∙─────────∙◦✖◦∙────────∙◦×•

Hours later, Lance managed to complete four levels on his own. His muscles ached and bruises littered his body, but he did it. He began target practice before Keith shambled in, bayard in hand and chin to his chest. He cleared his throat, but Lance ignored him and took aim.

If he thought _ Lance _ was going to start things off, _ apologize, _ he was going to be standing around for a while. Lance wasn’t going to make things easy for the mullet head. The silence around them was only broken by the repeated _ crack crack crack _of Lance’s bulls-eyes.

“So, um,” Keith took a deep breath. “You were right,” Lance nearly missed.

“¿Qué?”

Keith sucked in another breath. “You were right. I was getting in your way. Pidge’s too.” He frowned and glanced at Lance, then his eyes darted to the screen marking Lance’s progress. “So… sorry,” he muttered. Keith raised his bayard. “But… I figured we could… train together?” he asked hesitantly. “It’s fine if you don’t want to, but I— Shiro said if we got use to each other it would make training as a team easier.”

Lance studied him for a moment. “Yeah, sure,”

Lance hadn’t really wanted to, but if Shiro thought it was a good idea he couldn’t say no. It was rocky, Keith still ran in front of him from time to time, and Lance let the gladiators get too close a couple times and needed Keith’s help to his chagrin, but for the most part things went well.

Until they upped the difficulty.

They had already made it through a few levels after starting from level one to study each other’s default techniques when Keith decided to go further than what they did as a team. Lance didn’t think they could handle it with just the two of them.

He’d been training all day now. He’d skipped lunch. His limbs screamed at him to stop, but Keith snapped that Lance could leave if he wanted to, but he couldn’t. Lance made it clear earlier that he _ couldn’t _ just leave. Not now. Not until he got better.

He reluctantly agreed to continue. It went okay at first, but the higher level brought more gladiators that swarmed Keith as Lance was stuck jogging backwards and firing at ones that closed in on him from behind. They slammed into each other — Keith dropped his bayard. “Engh, Lance!”

“It’s not my fault! It’s those stupid gloves of yours!”

Lance ducked to avoid a swing from the gladiator’s staff, but it knocked into Keith and sent him to the ground. “LANCE!”

“Sorry!”

There were too many. Lance got hit in the gut and flung across the floor. “E-end training sequence!” He choked out.

“Ugh, we could have finished that.” 

Lance picked his head up from the floor to look at Keith incredulously. “Are you _kidding_? We were totally outmatched! Maybe if the others were here…” He laid back down and closed his eyes.

Keith stood from the ground and picked up his bayard. “Just us is fine.” he groused.

“Dude, no,” Lance shook his head. “We suck together.” He sat up and rubbed his sore muscles. 

Keith’s shoulders rose to his ears. “We just need to get use to each other. We make a good team.”

Lance gestured to the training deck. “Like quiznak we do.”

That was the last straw, Keith decided. They broke out into an argument for the umpteenth time. Maybe it was because they were already tired and grouchy before, Lance didn’t know why exactly Keith was so angry, but they kept hurling insults and criticisms at each other for however long until Shiro ran in and broke them apart. He gave them the disappointed dad look™ and sent Keith away. He asked Lance what happened.

Lance threw his arms in the air. “We were training like you said to—“ Shiro’s eyebrows knitted together, “—and then he got bent out of shape because I said we couldn’t finish this together!”

“I see…” Shiro said slowly. “Well, don’t worry about it. He just needs time to cool down. Why don’t you go get something to eat? You’ve been working really hard today.” He smiled kindly.

Lance smiled and found Hunk baking in the kitchen. He complained to Hunk about Keith and his hideous haircut (“Seriously, how does it even stay out of his eyes when he fights!?”) while his friend listened and set food on the table in front of him.

Lance wanted to take a nap before they headed to the banquet, but they only had an hour until they had to leave. Lance spent the time soaking in a hot bath in an attempt to relax his strained body.

He counted the bruises he collected today. He must have gotten more during his solo training than his entire life! _ My poor, flawless skin… _

Lance sunk down into the warm water until it reached below his nose and blew bubbles in the water. Staring down at his own bruises, he couldn’t help but wonder how big the one Keith had gotten was.

He sunk his teeth into his lip. _I should've asked if he was okay… _

It was gone now, he thought to himself with a shake of his head when he felt a jolt of guilt. It probably didn’t even have enough time to form.

Shiro surely had gotten Keith into the healing pod. He wouldn’t have let him leave after taking a hit like that, let alone train with _ Lance _of all people afterwards. Lance heaved out a sigh and leaned back against the tub, the cool, hard frame a stark contrast to the soothing warm water.

Lance’s mind wandered, like it had during the mind meld exercise. Back and forth between Keith and memories of struggling to bathe his nieces and nephews and Shiro’s proud smile and his disappointed voice.

Lance dunked his head under the water.

It was nothing like the salty waves of Varadero beach.

•×◦∙─────────∙◦✖◦∙────────∙◦×•

When they arrived back at the palace, Lance wasn’t sure what to do with himself. His body still hurt, and struggling to put on his Paladin armor strained his muscles more. The bath helped, but the warm water made him sleepy.

He watched Shiro and Allura mingle with the king and queen. Coran was recounting a wild adventure he’d had with King Alfor with eccentric waves of his arms to a group of older looking turtle-lizard-reptile people.

Lance stuck close to Hunk and Pidge. He didn’t know where mullet was, probably stuck to a wall brooding. He’d avoided Lance since the incident in the training room and wouldn’t even look at him when they were near each other.

Lance didn’t mind, though. Nope. Not one bit. He was used to it. Keith hadn’t even known Lance existed in the Garrison.

_ “If you can’t even have our backs in training how can we rely on you on the field?” _

A sour taste filled Lance’s mouth. He wasn’t up to flirting with the locals as much as he was yesterday. Even smiling at the princess when she caught his eye felt like too much effort. He was a paladin, though. He had to be polite or Allura would— well, he didn’t want to think of what Allura would do if he made her angry twice in the same day.

So, when the princess caught his eye again, smiled and gestured for him to come closer, he plastered a grin on his face and sauntered over. He focused on her while they danced. It shouldn’t have been as difficult as it was.

She was pretty and sweet and giggled at his jokes and smacked his chest playfully when he compared her eyes to the night sky.

So why did he keep thinking about Keith of all people?

Why did his mind wander to Keith when the princess draped her arms around his shoulders and trick himself into thinking he felt the emo’s intense stare on him when he spun her around?

Why did he always think of Keith?

•×◦∙─────────∙◦✖◦∙────────∙◦×•

They returned to the castle later that night. Lance isn’t sure what time it is, but he hasn’t known since they found the Blue Lion. Everyone was exhausted after the long day. They hadn’t expected to stay on the planet for so long, but when the king insisted they stay to watch a group preform a traditional dance in their honor, Allura agreed, not wanting to be rude to their new ally.

Lance followed the others to finally go to sleep, and ignored Keith shuffling around and trying to catch his eye. He didn’t want to think about Keith anymore that night. They were all in their rooms, about to settle in for the night, when Allura’s voice rang out through the intercoms.

_“Paladin’s, please return to the bridge. We’ve just received important information.”_

Lance groaned and threw his blanket on the floor. He had _ just _settled in after putting on his face mask! When he arrived at the bridge, he saw everyone, even Shiro and Allura, were in their pajamas. Pidge’s glasses were gone, and she rubbed at her eyes as she propped herself up against Hunk’s side.

Allura greeted them with a guilty smile. “Thank you, Paladins. I’m sorry to disturb you, but this couldn’t wait until morning.” She pulled up a holograph and showed them a diagram of a large crystal. “If you remember…”

Lance zoned out. God, he was tired. He yawned, his dry face mask cracked at the edges of his mouth from the stretch. How long was Allura going to drone on? His eyes were blurry… A sudden nudge to his side had Lance jerk his head up. He glanced to the side and saw Keith nod towards the princess. Had he been standing next to Lance the whole time? Lance glared at him and turned away. Keith kept fidgeting. It was annoying.

Lance peaked at him from the corner of his eye. Stupid Keith. Always doing cool junk. His hair was rumpled and he yawned. _ Why is he so cut— _

Keith looked at him and raised his eyebrows. His cheeks looked flushed and his eyes darted away as he fidgeted more.

Lance forced his eyes back to Allura.

Nope. No more thinking about Keith. Ever. Ever, _ ever. _

“A Balmeran just contacted us in secret to warn us that the crystal has fully formed and will be harvested and transported soon. We will have to move quickly.” Shiro began to make battle plans Lance half listened to.

He picked up on a few key points here and there. Where the others would be positioned, when the best time to infiltrate would be…

“Someone will have to go into the mines and protect the crystal while the rest of us take care of the Galra.” Shiro said sharply. He stared hard at the diagram.

Keith opened his mouth, _ probably wants to go and show off for Shiro again,_ Lance thought bitterly. So, Lance blurted out, “I’ll do it.”

Shiro looked at him with mild surprise. He opened his mouth—

“WHAT!?”

Lance jumped a foot in the air. He slapped a hand to his ear, scowled at Keith, and got in his face. “What? You don’t think I can do it, Kogane?”

Pidge scoffed somewhere to the side, but Lance barely noticed.

Keith frowned. “You can’t…” his eyes widened. “I-I mean—“

“What, you trying to show us all up again? Get all the glory?” Lance spit out.

“No! I just think it’s… too dangerous…”

“I can do anything you—“

“Alright, enough!” Shiro sighed and dragged a hand down his face. Lance huffed and stepped back. “It’s late. We’re all tired. Let’s just… go to bed. We can get up early and finish planning then.” He looked at Allura for approval. She bit her lip and nodded.

Everyone shuffled out awkwardly. Lance stormed back to his room without a second look. He picked up his blanket and flung himself into bed. _ This isn’t home,_ he thought, as he tugged his blanket over his head, smearing bits of his mask onto the sheets. _ This isn’t home. _ No one was going to baby him here. They weren’t going to tell him that it was okay, he tried his best. His best wasn’t enough. _ He _wasn’t enough. He needed to be, though. He needed to get better if he wanted to see his home again.

Lance needed to become stronger, faster, smarter, if he wanted to feel his mamá's hugs again. He needed to figure out how to improve if he wanted to keep up with that stupid mullet. Lance turned onto his side and curled into a tight ball. He needed to show the others he had their backs, that they could trust him with their lives out on the field, that he wasn’t just a useless seventh wheel.

He’d start tomorrow, on the mission. He already volunteered himself. He’ll show them he wasn’t useless. He’ll show them he’s just as capable as they are. He just needs to sneak in and secure the crystal, right? Easy peasy. What could go wrong?

Lance would protect the crystal, or…

Or…?

Well, new stars are born and old stars fade away without anyone noticing every day. How was he any different?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a timeline, I guess this fic takes place around season 1 or 2? (I'd say s1 cuz I made everyone kind of inexperienced lol) I didn’t want to focus on the show and worry about having things line up, so while I may use canon ideas like the lion switch or the alternate universe with the evil Altean Empire, I either won’t go into much detail regarding the references, or have them happen differently. I just want to focus on when everyone was happy and loved each other like they did in s1 m’kay?
> 
> I heavily debated whether or not to have each chapter alternate between Lance’s and Keith’s POV, but decided, with the whole other team, it would be too jarring and confusing to read about. I may write another fic using this prompt from Keith’s POV when I finish this, but I’m not sure.
> 
> I was also thinking of writing one-shots of when the other Lance died, but for now I just want to focus on finishing this fic (the bane of my existence lol) And I will probably re-edit this whole fic once the whole thing is finished. I'm happy to finally get this chapter out. I didn't edit the second half as much as the beginning because I knew I'd never get anything out at all if I didn't just take the plunge.
> 
> Lastly, I'm sorry for any translation errors! ^^; If you see anything wrong please tell me how to fix it.
> 
> \- My sweet boy, please tell me why you’re upset.


	2. The Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the first thing I wrote when I was working on the plot outline lol So far it's the chapter I'm most proud of~

Stars were dead somewhere else, Lance thought as he bounced in his seat to shake off his nerves. How many stars were already dead without them knowing? Would they even know if one was dead or not by looking at it? Would there be a trace of it? Or would it just disappear as if it were never there in the first place?

"_Remember, Paladins, it is pertinent that we obtain that crystal before the Galra can retrieve it._" Allura said, her face flickered on Green’s monitor.

Lance tapped his fingers against his thighs. "Why do we need this thing again?" he asked as he stood and stepped behind Pidge's chair.

"_The crystal is imbued with magical abilities, Lance. It can open up wormholes._" Keith said as he appeared on the monitor next to Allura.

Right. Last mission, Pidge had hacked into the Empire’s system and learned they were about to extract the crystal for easier travel and attempt to track down Voltron with it. The crystal Lance couldn't pronounce or remember the name of is rare and powerful, and it had formed on another Balmera. That must have been what they were talking about last night when he was half asleep.

"_Exactly._" Allura nodded. "_Your job, Lance, is to secure the crystal while the others defeat the Galra and liberate the Balmerans. Afterwards, Coran and I will extract it and perform the rejuvenating ceremony._"

Lance inhaled deeply. He didn't like that the others would have to deal with the Galra on their own, but someone needed to make sure they didn't steal the crystal during the battle. Lance was eager to prove he isn’t deadweight.

He smirked. "Don't worry, Princess, I got this!" he winked.

Allura gave a tired smile. "_Just don't touch it._" She disappeared from the screen.

The plan was simple. Pidge would use the cloaking devise she recently implemented into Green to fly Lance into the mines undetected. From there he'd find the crystal and keep guard until the team flushed the Galra out.

"_We'll be arriving at the Balmera shortly. Everyone be ready._" Shiro said. They were quiet as the Balmera came into view. It looked just as beaten up as Shay's had, but this one was a more dull, purplish color.

"_Lance..._" Keith muttered and gripped Red's controls as the Green lion turned invisible and continued forwards while the other lions hovered in place. They needed to wait until Lance was in the mines and Pidge gave the signal before they began their attack. Keith bit his lip when he and Lance locked eyes on the screen. Keith shifted in his seat. "_Don't screw up._" he said after a couple seconds passed.

Lance scowled. "Um, yeah? I wasn't planning to. I'm not stupid."

Keith frowned. "_That isn't what I—_"

"_He means be careful, Lance,_" Shiro said. "_This is your first solo mission and we could all use some more training,_"

Lance huffed. "I know," he dropped his hand from Pidge's seat and swayed from foot to foot.

Shiro smiled kindly. "_Don't worry, I know you've got this,_" Lance glanced up at the man. "_You're the best one for this mission. You've already proven you’re clever when you were able to tell the difference between Rover and that copy, and with a long range weapon you'll have an easier time holding off any sentries that might appear in the meantime._"

Lance grinned, warmth sparked in his chest. "You know it! I'll make you proud, Daddy."

"**_Lance_**_._" Shiro sighed. Lance just snickered and winked at the man.

Keith grumbled something under his breath while Pidge groaned. "We're about to enter the atmosphere, so get ready."

The two Paladins held their breath as the Green lion arrived at the Balmera and sunk down the mine. They hovered in the air when they reached the bottom as a couple sentries clomped pass them. When their steps no longer echoed around the tunnels Pidge landed and a cloud of dirt sprang around the invisible lion.

"Okay," Pidge needlessly whispered as she turned in her chair to face Lance. "Coran and I scanned the Balmera and have a rough idea where the crystal is, but the Balmerans are still working like normal, so you'll need to be careful. While you sneak your way to the crystal I'll find a Balmeran and explain everything to them and have them contact the others with that hand touchy thing Shay did."

Lance rolled his eyes. "I know, Pidge, I was at the debriefing,"

"Pfft, yeah, staring at Allura's —"

"Pidge!"

Keith scoffed.

“Oh, right, my mistake. You were staring at _Ke_ —”

“_Pidge!_” Lance squeaked. “I was — I was half asleep!”

She laughed and pulled up a hologram from the armor on her wrist. With her other hand she pointed towards the upper left screen. "See here? That's where we think the crystal is, but once I find a Balmeran we'll know for sure. Your Lion's sonic cannon would've been able to get a better layout of the area, but there was no way she'd be able to get down here unseen,"

Lance smiled and puffed out his chest. His beautiful girl was the best. A distant purr rumbled in his mind. She knew it too.

"The problem is there are loads of sentries here, here, and here,"

Lance nodded and pulled up his own map, icons where Pidge pointed popped up. "I'd say take out any sentries you find on your way, but —"

"_Once we start our attack they should come to the surface to return fire. You'll have an easier time if you wait for them to clear out_." Shiro interrupted.

"_Yeah, and besides, we don't wanna risk hitting the Balmera. This one looks worse off than Shay's and you remember how quickly that one started falling apart when that Ro-Beast showed up._" Hunk said nervously.

"_They don't know we're here — I doubt one will show up._" Keith said.

"Ugh, don't jinx it, _mullet._"

"_Would you sto—_"

"_Guys! Focus!_" Shiro snapped. He sighed. "_I don't want to risk it, but I think it'd be best if you two got a head start before we attack. You won't have much of a chance at getting into the tunnels when the Galra start flooding out_."

Pidge was still examining the map and nodded absently. "We'll go this way, Lance. It shouldn't take long to find anyone and we should stick together as long as possible."

"You got it, Pidgeon."

With the Green Lion still cloaked, the two made their way down the ramp quickly and hurried towards the tunnel Pidge chose. Slinking against the wall, it wasn't long before they found someone.

The Balmeran gasped. "_Paladins_!"

Lance went on ahead as Pidge explained the situation to them. There was one of the robot sentries at a fork in the rode with its back to Lance. He made his way to it and rammed the butt of his gun against its head.

Wires were now visible and sparking. Lance threw the sentry into an empty mine cart and brought its gun back to the Balmeran. He fumbled with it before getting a grip. "I think we're good so far,"

Pidge hummed and checked her map. "Coran, can you scan the Balmeran again and check how many Galra are around us?"

"_Can do, number five! With the Green Lion there it'll be easier than shaving a Dullercrith in mating season!_" After a few seconds he spoke again. "_Well, our assumption was right, the crystal is down that western tunnel. However, to the east there are four sentries that may be of trouble_."

"We can take them out, than? A little _pow pow_ won't cause a scene?" Lance asked.

Coran twiddled his mustache. "_Hmm, no, I suppose not, but you should hurry. We can't have any of the Balmerans getting in the middle now!_"

"Paladins," The Balmeran spoke. "I cannot contact the others while the Galra remain. They could get caught and—" his lip trembled. "I cannot risk it."

"Hey, that's fine," Lance murmured. "We'll just need to wait."

After a few more minutes of discussion they made their way to the east tunnel. Lance and Pidge took out the four sentries while the Balmeran stood watch, a tight grasp on the gun despite his shaky legs.

Pidge huffed. "Now that that's over with, I can try to bring any close by Balmerans here to wait while you secure the crystal."

"You got it. Shiro? We're ready."

"_Copy that, Lance._"

Pidge checked her map one more time. "You should be fine for now. There aren't any sentries around here."

“Of course, I’ll be fine Pidgeotto! Kim Possible has nothing on me!” He winked. Pidge rolled her eyes with a smirk and followed the Balmeran to find some others.

Lance made his way to the crystal. It was far down the tunnel and Lance checked the walls for spaces he could use for cover if needed. As he neared the low cavern the crystal was in, Lance spotted a small crevice in the wall. _Pidge could probably fit in that..._

Hugging the wall, Lance crept down the small mound and saw the crystal. It was huge — like, way bigger than he thought it'd be. Near enough to touch the ceiling kind of big. Pale pink and haunting, it cast a soft glow over the cavern.

There was a steady _drip, drip, drip, _of water slipping down stalagmites as Lance gazed at the crystal.

_But wait, _Lance thought, _The Balmera’s an animal thing, isn’t it? Does that mean those stalagmites are like, nipple things or something?_

He shook his head and approached the crystal. Lance saw his reflection in it — blurry and not all there — and startled when the comms crackled to life.

"_Lance? Did -ou get there alright?_" He must be deeper than he thought if the signal was messing up.

Lance exhaled. "Yeah, mullet," he said harsher than he meant. "No one's here. You can start." Of course Keith would be the one to remind Lance he let his guard down, even if the emo tea didn't know that.

"_Alright, buddy. Pidge has gotte_—_a few Balmera with her. She'll have them signal the others a few minutes after we start, so hold tig_—" Hunk said.

Lance walked around the crystal. Gun clenched tight in his hands and shoulders tense as the walls shook and dust fell. It's started. After another walk around to settle his nerves, Lance pressed his back against the wall towards the entrance and peered down the tunnel.

He heard scuffles and saw figures far down the tunnel rush by. The air was stuffy in here. He glanced back at the crystal. Dust particles swam around it enticingly.

He felt a faint warmth from the wall on his lower back. The Balmerans must be communicating.

"_Pi— check in with Lan— there are more tha_—_ we —ought._" Lance thought that was Shiro, but there was so much static now it was hard to tell. Were the Galra sending out a signal to scramble their connection? Could they do that to the lions? Lance wasn't sure how long he's been down here.

Lance heard more footsteps and took a careful step back and readied his gun. The moment a figure rounded the corner he pulled the trigger.

A sentry fell to the ground in a heap. Lance heard a faint gasp. Three more sentries filed in, their guns raised. He fired at them, one head-shot, one grazed shoulder. Lance flung himself behind the crystal into a crouch, berated himself for getting trapped, and went cross-eyed — The two sentries lunged towards him, one on each side.

Lance jumped away from the crystal, shot at the robot on his right and felt white-hot liquid run through his bicep as he slammed into the wall. Someone shouted his name, quiet like the wind.

Before he could register that the first sentry fell he heard more footfalls. Through the crystal, as the last sentry took aim, Lance saw another figure

It was a commander. Behind him was Pidge.

"Lance!"

Two shots rang though the air.

All stars burn out at some point, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry for the shorter chapter, I just wasn't sure what I could add without mucking up the pacing ^^;


	3. Crystal Clear Goodbyes

Lance wondered if the light from one star could give life to the others around it. Would it die if it tried? Or would it just fade away into the dark, alone and forgotten?

Lance didn't register that he'd shot the sentry in the head the same instance his chest plate pierced his skin.

"Pidge!"

Lance threw himself around the crystal without a single thought and charged forward.

Bayard raised, Pidge shot at the Galra as she sprinted towards him.

The commander glanced at Lance over his shoulder, smirked, and dodged it.

_ ** BZZZZZZT! ** _

Pidge's eyes widened.

_No, don't look at me. Keep looking at the Galra._ Lance can handle the shock. She'd done it to him when he’d made fun of her bayard the first time she held it.

Lance heard something — shit, did the others hear his scream? Keith couldn’t know he screwed up. Shiro couldn’t think Lance can't handle himself. Hunk isn’t allowed to cry over him. Lance stumbled forward and collapsed. Tingles sparked through his abdomen against the hard ground. His lungs spasmed.

The commander sauntered towards Pidge, unconcerned as she barreled towards him with a wild look in her brown eyes.

_"La— -idge! Are y—ight!?"_

Lance’s breath was trapped in his lungs, sticky and cold. He couldn't drag enough air in. He couldn’t breathe. __He couldn’t breathe!__

He heard the _clank clank_ of Pidge’s shield. With a peek Lance saw her thrown to the ground.

Pidge jerked up — aimed — the hook of her bayard shot around the Galra’s ankle.

He screeched. Electric shocks juddered over his body, the bright flashes lit up the cave.

_ Now! _

Lance drew in as much air as he could. His thighs twitched and burned as he pulled himself up, raised his gun, and propelled himself towards the Galra.

Pidge yanked the hook to trip the commander, but he didn’t budge. He yanked his leg back and ripped Pidge’s bayard from her grasp.

The hook recoiled and the commander freed his ankle. Lance's shot grazed his armor. His eyes widened as Lance flung them both into the wall.

Fuck — more footsteps!

_"Pidge!"_

Lance jumped back, grabbed Pidge's collar and hauled her up, into the crevice as she sputtered and yelled.

Before he could turn around, rancid pants swept over his neck. Fire shot up his core. Lance held onto the wall, jumped, kicked his legs against it — he and the commander fell to the ground — the blade sank deeper.

Lance choked on spit (Or was it blood?) as he screamed. Throat hoarse, it splattered against his lips. He thought he felt Blue. Her warmth was cold with dread. Frantic questions bounced around in his head too fast for him to hear.

The commander pushed Lance off of him and whisked him up. They stumbled backwards. Tripped over each other’s feet.

The Galra slammed him against the crystal with a nasty grin, forearm over his throat. The Galra's chest heaved, spit leaked down the sides of his grin.

No... Lance didn't want his empty, yellow eyes to be the last thing he saw....

It didn't matter.

The Galra's eyes widened, but Lance couldn't think why he should care — his fingers were numb where he weakly clutched the commander's arm.

Warmth enveloped Lance's body, a cozy sensation similar to Blue's cockpit.

His vision blurred as if underwater. A strange buzzing sound rushed in his ears. He let his eyes close.

_...Blue..._

He was ripped away from the Galra. Pidge. Everything.

•×◦∙─────────∙◦✖◦∙────────∙◦×•

They were close. So close. But not close __enough__. 

Their feet smacked against the ground, their desperation echoed mockingly.

They didn’t know when the comms had cut out completely, only that it had lasted too long. That it took them too long to __notice.__

They were too far away. Too slow.

The last thing they heard was the sounds of a fight, of a __scream__ then — silence... Not even the hiss of static was left.

_ “Shiro? Shiro! We have to go in there!” _

_ “Keith, we need to protect the Balmerans!” _

_ “Oh, man, oh, man! Are they okay? Do you think they — they’re still, you know, alive right? Oh, man, I’m gonna cry! I can’t fly if I’m crying!” _

They went down the west tunnel, right?

_ “Hunk, calm done and focus! I-I’m sure they’re fine!” _

_ “They aren’t responding — I’m going in!” _

_ “I can’t let you go in there alone!” _

_ “Too late! I’m already crying!” _

Balmerans peered at them as they sprinted past, some with grateful smiles while others looked scared.

_“—aladins! The Ga— are retr—ing.”_

They couldn’t quite make out what Allura was saying, but she didn’t sound panicked.

There were more Galra than they anticipated. In the end, it was only thanks to the castle’s defenses laying down covering fire that they were able to enter the mines at all.

Keith rushed ahead. He pushed himself farther and farther, ignored Shiro. He didn’t matter. Not when the last thing they heard might have been —

The end of the tunnel was in sight. _Finally._

The Galra commander stood alone in front of the crystal.

Keith snarled as he held his sword towards the Galra. He would have charged forward if it weren't for Shiro's threatening look and Hunk's cry of Pidge's name as he helped her up out of the crevice she was squished in. Keith hadn’t even seen her there, but —

"Where is he?" Shiro asked, voice sharp.

The commander turned and blinked slowly.

Pidge glanced around and juddered. "Pidge? Careful, you're hurt —"

"W-where is he!?" She screamed.

The three paladins flinched and looked at her, but she stared right at the commander. He blinked again like he didn't understand the question. His eyes danced over them, then that same nasty grin spread across his face.

Shiro took in Pidge's appearance; battered, bleeding from a cut on her temple, but he was more concerned with how she shook and held herself — brown eyes darted all over the cavern, never stopping. He activated his arm.

"Where. Is. He." Keith bit out.

The Galra blinked again, then tilted his chin up and chuckled. "Gone."

Pidge's breath stuttered, then came out fast. Too fast.

"Oh, no, Pidge!" Hunk shielded her from the commander. "Breath with me, Pidge, come on..."

She gripped her arm and glared at the ground, heaving in deep, slow breaths with Hunk’s guidance. He rubbed her arms gently. "That's it, Pidge, you're doing it..."

Hunk tried his best to breathe with Pidge for both their benefits. Smeared streaks of tears cooled against his cheeks from the musty air. He couldn’t stop the tremor in his hands. Not when Pidge looked smaller than he’d ever seen her. Not when he still hadn’t seen Lance, hadn’t heard his voice, an explanation, anything.

Anything to indicate he was — that he wasn’t —

"Tell us where he is!" Shiro snapped.

From his belt, the commander pulled out a small gun. He cocked his head to the side and scanned the cavern one last time.

"Don't even try it." Keith growled. He pressed forward. A dare. A challenge.

The crystal looked red to him, everything did at the moment. Not the warm red of his Lion, or the soft dust of Hunk’s cheeks when they compliment his cooking. This was — wait, is that _ blood_ on the —?

With the barrel pressed against his temple the commander smiled, “Hail Galra.” And pulled the trigger.

Maybe the stars weren’t worth the darkness that came with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie, I completely forgot they had shields XD So while I was editing this chapter I threw in a mention of it. I'll have to work that into the previous chapter whenever I re-edit it lol


	4. Flickering Lights

A day like today made it feel like all the stars died at once.

Shiro and Keith stared at the heap on the ground. Eyes wide, stock still. Hunk was grateful he was faced away, shielding Pidge from the gruesome scene.

Splatters of thick, purple blood covered the splotch of crimson that coated the crystal. The smell of iron filled the air, along with the steady _ drip drip drip _of the blood as it trailed down the jaded surface and seeped into the ground.

Breath held tight, the scene burned itself into their minds, aided by the light of the crystal casting its new colors across the cavern and into their skin.

"Hunk, take Pidge back to the lions." Shiro muttered.

Hunk didn't hesitate. He spun Pidge around by her shoulders and pushed her forward.

“You too,” Shiro said to Keith. He nudged him back, but Keith stood rooted to the spot.

Shiro placed an uncertain hand on Keith’s shoulder. When he didn’t lash out, Shiro turned him away from the corpse. “I know you’re worried,” he said, voice quiet and stronger than he felt. “We all are, but this isn’t helping. We need to figure this out together. Let’s go.”

Keith clenched his fists. Shiro stepped back, arms raised. Keith struggled to control his breathing. He turned his head back to the crystal, eyes pinned to the sickening mix of red and purple. “He was hurt…” he whispered. “He was hurt and we —“

He gasped. Below their feet bright blue light bathed the Balmera. The glow of Allura’s rejuvenation ceremony washed over them. Keith felt lighter at the sight, if only a bit. Shiro took this time to guide Keith out of the mines.

He hurried them to the surface, thoughts of his team and how weak Allura was after the first time she performed the ceremony swirled in his head. This was something they needed to hear in person. Were the comms even working yet?

They'd spoken to Allura briefly when they'd entered the mines, but the connection was flimsy even then.

When they reached the surface, it wasn’t the scene they’d envisioned. The sight of Coran supporting Allura’s weight despite her weak assurances that she was fine was expected.

However, the scene was incomplete. Ill-mannered, even.

There was no Lance flirting and crowing about a parade as he bounced around.

No questions about local cuisine or offers to cook something mimicking Earth dishes from Hunk.

No demands from Pidge to return to the castle so she could lock herself in her room with her laptop, or modify Green.

No smirks and eye rolls from Keith at the other’s behavior.

Only silence.

Shiro’s lips pinched into a thin, white line. This wasn’t right. Flashes of their battle plagued his mind. Whispers of a fight. A scream. Then… nothing. What happened within that time? He closed his eyes tightly. What kind of leader was he?

The princess looked tired, but relieved. A small smile on her face until she caught sight of the paladins. What did they look like to her? Bunched together, trembles alive in every muscle, downcast eyes…

Together, but not _ whole. _

The Alteans looked from paladin to paladin, but no one dared to speak, as if doing so would cement the mission for what it was — _ real. _

Shiro breathed deeply through his nose. His team needed him. Allura and Coran made their way over to them. Coran guided the princess with a hand on her back while Allura clutched his other arm as she walked. The closer they came the more they hung onto each other. They coiled together like snakes when they reached Shiro.

They gazed at him, worry lines like deep chasms in their faces.

“Shiro?” Allura whispered. Her blue eyes, so similar to the Blue Lion, sparkled with concern.

And that broke him.

He heaved in a breath and glanced at his team.

Keith stood beside him, but he looked defeated, smaller than when he balled himself up in his arms when being scolded. The fire in his dark eyes was gone, and that made Shiro’s heart thump painfully.

Hunk and Pidge hung back a few feet away. Pidge breathed easier now, but she and Hunk still had fresh tear tracks down their faces. Hunk squeezed Pidge’s shoulders, and gave a nod to Shiro, his eyes pleading. _ You have to. I can’t. _

“The castle,” It wasn’t what he had meant to say, but it was the only way he knew how to start this. “Pidge is hurt. She needs a healing pod,”

Pidge opened her mouth, but Shiro held up a hand. “We’ll bring back the Lions. We need to leave immediately.”

This did nothing to calm the Alteans, but they nodded and rushed to the ship, helping Pidge along. Keith glanced at Shiro, opened his mouth, then grit his teeth. He darted after the others.

A few Balmerans wanted to speak to them. They pleaded to be listened to, but Coran told them they couldn’t stay. They’d be back later. No one could say for sure whether that meant the _ entire _team or not…

When they returned to their lions, Hunk and Shiro carried the Green and Red Lions underneath them. Had there been any Galra ships that survived? Shiro clasped Black’s controls, his hand cried from the force.

Black’s calm reassurances did nothing to ease his turmoil.

If there had been any surviving Galra, wouldn’t they have seen them fly down to the mines?

•×∙─────────∙◦✖◦∙────────∙×•

With his shield, Keith charged at the commander. They crashed into the wall.

“Keith! Duck!” Pidge yelled.

Keith had rolled to the side. The hook of Pidge’s bayard pierced the Galra’s armor. Keith drew back his sword and sliced the commander’s abdomen before the shocks subsided. A jolt shot through his arm as electric currents jounced over his sword.

The Galra fell face-first to the ground. Keith stepped back, his and Pidge's rapid pants the only sound in the cave. They were battered, but not injured too badly. The comms had cut out. Pidge suggested it was likely due to the depths of the mines, since they were farther in than they were before, but that hadn’t eased Keith’s nerves.

He turned to Pidge when his breathing calmed. “Are you—“

The air cracked with a loud buzz. The luster of the crystal grew brighter and brighter, near white light shone out of it. The two paladins had to shield their faces. The glimmer of light caused an odd bubbly feeling to dance around their eyes.

The buzzing stopped as they heard a thud. They slowly uncovered their faces.

At the foot of the crystal, as the light faded back to the soft pink glow, a cloud of dust settled around a boy.

Blood coated his armor. Facedown, he didn’t move. A slight intake of breath punctured the air. Pidge dragged her foot over the ground, barely a step forward. Her hand shot to her mouth.

“Oh my god…. Is — is that —?”

Keith dashed forward. His legs gave out halfway and he fell to his knees. His armor grated against the ground as he slid across the last few feet. He didn’t hear it over the sound of his heart as it thrashed against his ribcage.

His quivery hand hovered above the boy. “L… Lance?”

Only the stars could say for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be a bit longer hopefully~ But I finally finished planning out the chapters! Now I know exactly how many there'll be!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	5. Eclipse

The light of a star can still be seen from afar even when it fades. The pale pink light of the crystal dimmed back to its normal soft glow. The glimmer gleamed off the dark, red blood that stained the paladin armor. The two paladins stared at the boy, mouths agape at the sight.

“Is — is that really…?”

A low groan sounded from the boy’s blood-splattered lips. Keith quickly but gently rolled him onto his back. When he saw the boy was still breathing faintly, Keith cradled him in his lap. He had to see if he was okay. He'd help him. He'd keep him safe.

“Lance…” he whispered. It had to be him. Keith’s chest was tight as if his heart was being throttled. The horrible state of the boy in his arms only worsened his palpitations — Lance’s soft boyish features, yellowed with scattered surfacing bruises, had dried blood smeared across his chin and cheeks.

Lance’s face was pinched in a restless grimace. Pidge shuffled closer and knelt down next to them. She went to stroke Lance’s hair back, but hesitated. Her eyes darted over his form. She jolted up. “W-we have to get him to a healing pod!”

Keith looked up from Lance for a moment, eyebrows knitted together as if confused, then he snapped out of his daze. He hauled Lance up from the ground, winced at the whimper doing so caused, made sure he had a tight hold on Lance and bolted out after Pidge.

How could he be so stupid? Lance was hurt — Lance was – was _dying _– and Keith was just —

Their feet slapped against the Balmera. The sound didn’t make it past the blood rushing to their ears. As they drew closer to the Green Lion's location voices filtered through their comms.

“_—ieth! Pidge —at’s your sta–_“__

_ __ _

_ __ _

Keith tripped a few times entering the Green Lion. His feet hit the invisible ramp at odd angles – he caught his footing and stumbled into the cockpit, Pidge already flinging herself into the seat. Green shot into the air before Pidge could even right herself.

Exiting the mines met them with dozens of Galra ships.

Blasts and explosions blinded them. They were jolted back and forth as Green, still invisible, swerved around cruisers. Out in the open, their team’s voices floated through their helmets easily.

They heard Allura grunt and saw Blue knocked to the side. Green just managed to avoid being taken down with her.

“_Has anyone heard from Pidge and Keith yet?_” Allura snapped.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

“We—“ Keith breathed out. “We’re here. Heading back to the castle now.”

An explosion to their left knocked them off course. Pidge gripped the controls and pulled Green up. Keith struggled to keep Lance from being jostled too much.

“_Wha– K-Keith! Is everything okay?_” Shiro asked. Black flew by and ripped a cruiser apart.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

Keith glanced down at Lance. _Shit shit shit!_ Was he still breathing? Keith couldn’t tell. Green's rapid motions made it hard to see if Lance’s chest was moving….

Lance looked paler than before. Keith’s arms tightened around him. They had to be quicker than last time..!

“Coran, we need a healing pod! Hurry!”

They wouldn’t fail this time. They’d protect Lance. They’d save him!

The castle was in sight. Beams shot from it in all directions. Galra cruisers broke apart bit by bit. Flames trailed after the fragments.

Coran stuttered something in Altean. “_Right! Tell me when you arrive and I’ll lower the defenses._”__

_ __ _

_ __ _

Metal clashed against Green. Had any of the Galra noticed? Could they see them get hit? Would they even notice?

“_Oh, no — is it Pidge? Please don’t tell me it’s Pidge!_” Hunk cried.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

The fizzle Keith knew was Green suddenly shivered and crackled.

The weight in his arms increase a bit. Green went haywire. Keith peered at Lance. He wasn’t breathing.

“Pidge!” he shrieked.

She looked back and jumped out of her seat. Pidge threw her helmet across the cockpit and dropped to her knees beside Keith.

“Go! Fly!” She barked.

Every fiber of his being screamed _No! Stay!_ But he knew the Green Lion wasn’t agile enough to dodge the Galra on her own. Keith hurled himself towards the chair. Keith noticed Green’s controls were looser than Red’s. He gritted his teeth and focused on the flares ahead. Keith jerked Green away from a beam from the castle.

They were close. So close.

Pidge’s fingers twitched as she unclasped Lance’s chest plate, noting the scorched dent in it. His chest wasn’t rising. Pidge sucked in a cold breath and felt for her bayard. She placed a hand on Lance’s chest. Still not moving!

But not close enough. 

Few Galra remained. Keith just had to get them to the castle and Lance would be fine. He’d be okay this time. Safe. Alive. With a shaky exhale he tightened his grip and pushed harder against the controls.

With the hook of her bayard, Pidge zapped Lance. Once. Twice...

She trembled. Tears filled her eyes. Pidge bent down towards Lance’s face.... 

...Closer....

_.....Closer......_

Warm air blew against her ear. She jerked back.

“P-Pidge?” Keith said.

She sucked in a breath. Then another. “H-he’s okay….” She blubbered. Pidge rubbed at her eyes. The tears wouldn’t stop.

Keith let out a breath, sunk into Pidge’s seat. Then, he started. The castle’s defense system glinted ahead.

“Coran, we’re here!” The particle barrier fell for a split second. They shot through it. “We’re through!”

It fell behind them with a clasp of light.

Keith didn't realize he'd shot to Red's hanger — he wrenched the controls back, a flicker of irritation burned Keith's mind as he barely prevented Green from crashing into Red.

Keith leapt from the seat and heaved Lance into his arms. He and Pidge dashed down Green’s ramp, snippets of the others drifted through the comms.

_"We're on our way too, Coran!"_

Lance just barely breathed, limp in Keith’s grasp.

_Not again...___

_ __ _

_ __ _

“Almost there, Lance…” Keith whispered. 

Down the hall, the swish of the healing pod sliding open carried mockingly through the stale air. He’d be fine. They’d be fine! The team would... would be whole again...

Around the corner, Coran's fingers flew over screens as he darted between them. Monitors flashed and beeped. The healing pod was ahead, ready. They were ready. Ready to save Lance. This time, they wouldn’t fail.

Coran had his back to them as they drew near. “Just pop her in there,” he said as he turned. “Number five will be ju—“

Even the vibrant color of his Altean marks turned white. Coran stood frozen; his eyes wide, stuck unseeing where Keith had arrived. Keith rushed past Coran and placed Lance in the pod.

_Not again not again not again!___

_ __ _

_ __ _

Lance was in, but Keith wasn’t sure how to operate the pod. His hands hovered uselessly above the screen. “Coran, how —?”

The man was unmoving. Keith bit his lip and glanced at Pidge. She jumped and ran over. Just as she finished and the healing pod encased Lance Hunk burst into the room. Pants and wheezes fell from his lips.

“Pi— Pidge!” he cried, “Is she —“ Hunk stopped at the sight of the girl. He ran over and scooped her up; He squeezed her tight to his chest. “Oh, Pidge! I was so worried!” She remained quiet, but clutched onto Hunk just as tightly, burrowing her face into his chest.

Shiro and Allura skidded to a halt when they saw Pidge wrapped up in Hunk’s arms. Allura walked over to Pidge as Hunk set her down, but her eyes jumped to Coran.

Her mouth dropped open. “Coran?” She asked softly, “What is the ma—“ Her gaze landed on the form behind the pods glass and she flinched. “W-wha— Is that…?” Her eyes snapped to Keith and Pidge. With a scowl, and her hands on her hips, she hissed, “Explain what happened in those mines this instant!”

Shiro came up behind her with his hands raised. “Allura, what’s wrong?” he asked worriedly. He caught Keith’s eye and quirked an eyebrow, but Keith looked away and crossed his arms. He didn’t know what he could possibly say to Shiro or the princess. Neither did Pidge, if the way she hid behind him was any indication.

Coran blenched and peered at the princess, then at Shiro and Hunk. Without a single look at the pod, he ran his eyes over Keith and Pidge. He grabbed a first aid kit and moved around them, tending to their cuts and bruises stiffly; his usual zeal gone. The wrinkles in his face were more noticeable. He looked as tired as he had the first few months after Lance—

“Well?” Allura raised an eyebrow.

Keith huffed and threw out his arms, Coran avoided them and rubbed ointment over a few cuts. “Look, I don’t know, okay? One minute we were alone and the next — the next L-Lance just–“ His voiced cracked. He sucked in breath after breath, but it didn’t feel like any reached his chest.

Hunk blanched at Lance’s name. One look at the healing pod and he sagged into himself. Pidge’s eyes dropped to the floor. She had no clue what to do in this situation.

Coran patted Keith’s back. “Best not to be too forward with them right now, Princess. They did just return from a mission after all.” He said quietly.

“Forward? Forward!” Allura yelled. “Two of my paladins rush to the castle while we’re taking heavy fire without any word that they’re both alright, and you expect me to wait for you to kiss their scraped knees!?” She threw a hand at Keith's scuffed armor with a harsh glare. Keith was suddenly aware of the aches that had been masked by the swirl of emotions he couldn’t grasp the whole time they soared to the castle.

“And they — they bring him!” She gestured to the healing pod. Shiro sucked in a quick breath when he saw Lance's still form, but it couldn’t be heard over Allura’s fury. “No word, not even a hint as to what's occurred, and we’re expected to simply comply?”

Keith frowned. His skin prickled with the steady hum of the healing pod behind him. It didn’t matter, he reasoned. Lance was safe now. It didn’t matter how he got here, or why. All that mattered was that they protected him this time.

Shiro stepped forward with his hands raised. “Calm down. I know this situation is… a lot to take in, but we’ve all been through a lot today.”

Allura scoffed and crossed her arms, but remained quiet. “What the quiznak is happening…” she muttered to herself.

Shiro heaved out a long sigh. He raked his hand through his hair, looking older than he was, and glanced at Pidge.

She hadn’t uttered a single word, just held herself in a tight, hunched embrace, curling into herself as much as she could while standing.

“…How — how long will he be in there, Coran?” Shiro asked.

Coran started at the question and tottered over to the monitor. With a few sweeps of his fingers he spoke. “Well, his injuries were rather severe,” Keith’s hand twitched. “And he lost quite a bit of blood. Fortunately, we got him here just in… time…” Coran swallowed, then shook his head and faced Shiro. “I’d say a movement or two at most.”

Shiro nodded. “Alright, let’s all just…” he trailed off with a shake of his head.

Hunk drifted closer to Pidge. To the healing pod. But he didn’t dare break the silence. He didn’t know how.

The pod bathed them all in blue light. It burned into their skin and reopened a gash in their chests that hadn’t quite healed. Keith pinched his eyes shut. Would things work out this time? Or was this just another dream?

“What—“ Pidge’s dry voice croaked. She cleared her throat and began again. “What are we… going to do?” she blinked up at Shiro, her eyes lost and entirely too dim.

Shiro exhaled loudly through his nose. “I… I don’t know, Katie.” He crossed his arms. “We don’t even know how he got here.”

“Actually, we do,” Allura spoke quietly. She stared blankly at the pod. “The crystal.”

“The crystal?” Shiro asked with a frown.

“The Tsiokorazi crystal is very powerful and rare,” Coran murmured. “Quite dangerous.”

Pidge pushed her glasses up. “It isn’t a far leap. It creates wormholes.” She said shortly. She still didn’t look anyone in the eyes.

“…Didn’t anyone tell him not to touch it?” Allura mumbled.

“He wouldn’t do it on purpose!” Keith spat. Allura said nothing, instead clasped her hands together and stared at nothing.

Shiro rubbed at his shoulder. Moments like these agitated his arm the most. “I see... Our first priority should be figuring out how to send him home than.”

Keith’s skin prickled again. The hum of the healing pod grew louder in his ears. They wanted to send Lance back? Just like that? After finding him alone, hurt, half dead — _half dead!_

He clenched his fists. His suit the only reason his nails didn’t bite into his palm. He knew if they did he’d surely bleed.

“…What if we didn’t?” Keith breathed out after a drawn out pause.

“What?” Shiro asked, wide eyed.

Keith shrugged jerkily. “What if we didn’t send him back? Why not keep him here?” He stared at the ground, mildly surprised at how calm he sounded. It — it made sense. The more he thought about it, it was perfectly _reasonable._ Didn’t they see how much safer Lance would be here, where they could keep an eye on him? How much more cautious they'd be this time?__

_ __ _

_ __ _

Shiro blinked rapidly. “Keith, we — we can’t just keep him here! This isn’t his… reality? Universe?” He shook his head. “He doesn’t belong here.”

Keith’s body shook. He turned to face Shiro. “How do we know he belongs wherever he came from!?” he gestured to the healing pod without a backwards glance. “Look at him, Shiro! How did he get hurt? Why didn’t anyone help him!?”

Pidge flinched.

“Keith,” Shiro said firmly. “That isn’t fair. We don’t know what happened.”

Pidge twiddled her fingers. “…he could be right, though….”

“Katie?” Shiro stared, shocked at the tiny girl who curled into herself once again.

“R-remember when we entered that other universe? The one with the Altean Empire?” she asked quietly. “Different universe, different possibilities.”

“Exactly,” Keith rasped. “Who knows how his team treats him. Where were they when he got hurt? When he almost died?”

Shiro gaped at his brother. He didn’t know what to say to that.

“…It... would be rather irresponsible of us to send him back if more harm would come to him in doing so…” Coran said.

“Woah, you guys aren’t actually considering this?” Hunk asked, his eyes bulged as he stared around. “Look, I — I want to see him as much as you guys do, maybe even more, but we can’t just — just kidnap him! Does this count as kidnapping? I think it does. Which is, like, really messed up?”

“Nobody is kidnapping anyone,” said Shiro firmly. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “…We’re all… handling this differently. But this isn’t an acceptable way to deal with what’s happened.” He said pointedly to Keith. “I know it’s… tempting, but we can’t just replace—“

“Replace!?” Keith bellowed. “That’s not — this isn’t—“ Breathing hard, Keith pulled at his hair. “We don’t know what it’s like over there — how do we know he’d be safe?”

Allura shook her head. “If we are considering possibilities, we must ask ourselves this; how do we know he is… is at all like….” Her lip trembled. She couldn’t finish the sentence. Whether it was the mere mention of Lance, or the idea any version of him could somehow be different or distinctly not _Lance..._

“How do we know he can be trusted.” Coran mumbled.

“Okay so, we wait for him to get out of the pod and — and talk to him?” Hunk said shakily. He wrung his hands together. He could barely wrap his head around what was going on. “See if he’s dangerous or not? I doubt his is. I mean, he’s my… my buddy…” Hunk shook his head. “What about after? We have to send him home….”

“Why?” Keith asked with a tilt of his head. “If we send him back, he could just end up dead like he almost did today.” He ignored the flinch that caused Hunk. And Pidge.

Allura stroked her arms. “It is not that simple, Keith. Surely he would wish to return to his home?”

Keith’s throat grew tight. He would. Without a doubt. Keith knew Lance always wanted to go home. Back to Cuba. Back to his family….. But Keith also knew Lance wouldn’t leave the team, even when he should. Lance would always put the team before himself. Before his own safety...

...Is that what happened? Did he get hurt protecting one of them again?

“Should he?” Keith blurted out. His eyes widened at his own question. “Is it — is it really worth the risk? Sending him back? He’d be safer here, wouldn’t he?”

“Would he…?” Pidge whispered wetly. She wiped her face.

“It is a risk,” Coran said. “One I’m…. not entirely comfortable taking.”

Hunk pulled at his hair. “I don’t wanna risk it either, but keeping him here? That's like, premeditated kidnapping! He’d figure out he’s in a different place pretty quickly anyway, wouldn’t he?”

“There are ways around that.” Allura said off-handedly. She blinked in surprise at her own statement.

Shiro shook his head and crossed his arms. “Like what? Lying to him? We are _not_ taking advantage of this."__

_ __ _

_ __ _

Pidge shrugged “Why not?” She ambled out of the medical bay. “I’m too tired for this. Wake me up when you decide what to do.”

The team watched her leave. Shiro closed his eyes tightly. They couldn’t consider this. _They couldn’t…_

Hunk looked around, took in each face as they mulled over what to do. “Guys, this is — this is crazy! It’s crazy, right?” Hunk peered at the healing pod. Lance looked peaceful, with dried blood still smeared over his face. Tears welled up in Hunk’s eyes.

What happened to his buddy?

“It is….” Shiro bit his lip. “This is all speculation. We don’t know where he came from, or how things are in his universe.”

Keith huffed and turned towards the healing pod. His eyes darted over Lance’s slumped form. “He isn’t safe there. If you saw how he looked in those mines….”

Shiro stared at Keith’s back. “You aren’t seriously considering this…?” Though he didn’t sound as surprised anymore. “This isn’t… we can’t….”

Allura bit her nail. “I am not the Blue Paladin...” She whispered. “The Blue Lion only allows me to fly her in dire situations. I cannot bear to see any of you hurt again because I am not fit to pilot her.”

Hunk shuffled on his feet. “Okay, that’s great, we appreciate that, but what about his universe? If it’s not a weird, evil version than his team will miss him. They’ll need him to fly the Blue Lion… he wouldn’t want to leave his family…” he added lowly.

“He almost died.” Keith snarled as he spun around. “Where was his team then?”

Hunk chewed the inside of his cheek. Would Lance really be better off here...?

Shiro paced around the room. “So, you want to what, keep him here so he can fight for us?”

“No!”

Everyone’s eyes shot to Allura. Yelling wasn’t unusual for her, but it had been a while since she looked so… scared.

“If we keep him he — n-no more fighting….” She placed both hands over her mouth. Her shoulders shook. Shiro and Coran rushed over and tried to comfort her, but tears wouldn’t stop rolling down her cheeks.

Keith felt a pang in his chest at the sight. This was the first time the princess openly cried in front of the team since she first learned their Lance had….

Keith’s shoulders fell. How many times had this happened in front of Shiro and Coran, only to be hidden from the rest?

How many times had the princess wept in the dark, but kept them distracted by missions during the day?

Shiro pulled Allura into his arms. “…We can… discuss what we’ll do later. Everyone get some rest...”

Allura shook her head and pushed Shiro away. “N-no, I must return to the Balmera. I have to perform the rejuvenating ceremony.”

She left the room, Shiro and Coran following with low murmurs of “You can do that in a bit, rest first…” and “Princess, you really should listen…”

Hunk shuffled out with a few worried glances towards the healing pod. The room was empty, except for Keith.

He stood in front of the pod and took in every detail of the boy. He had the same dark hair and soft features. The only difference was a disappointing lack of freckles spread across his face.

Keith clenched his teeth. Pain shot through his jaw, but he didn’t stop. Whispers of conversations tickled his ears. Wishes for clear skin and smiles from pretty girls and garlic knots—

Keith bashed his hands against the glass encasing Lance. His forehead pressed against the cool surface. He trembled. Why? Why was this happening? What had he suggested? Had he really convinced the others to — to — he glanced up at Lance. What if Allura was right? What if this Lance was — what, evil?

Keith cracked a barely there smile. He couldn’t believe any version of Lance could hurt anyone. Sweet, caring Lance who took care of them in ways they never noticed until he….

Keith gulped. Would Lance hate him for this? He shuddered, his throat coiled tight at the thought. He’d never know what Lance would think of this. Not his Lance… No.

Lance is... Lance.

But, Lance would be safer here, wouldn't he? Was sending him back worth the risk of him getting hurt again? Of him getting killed?

**No.** Keith's mind hissed.

Nothing could ever be worth that.

•×∙─────────∙◦✖◦∙────────∙×•

Keith slept in the med bay that night. And the night after that. And the night after _that_. He stood, sat, paced, ate, and wept in front of the healing pod. The team had come and gone to look at Lance, to tell Keith to go to his room during the first few days, but had quickly given up upon seeing how stubborn he was.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

Shiro had managed to convince Keith to at least shower and change out of his armor the morning after Lance arrived by promising to look after him while Keith was gone, though he didn't need much convincing once Keith realized Lance's blood had soaked into his suit.

The team shifted through the medical bay at random. Most of them mildly shocked at the sight of Lance the morning after his arrival as if they thought it was all some kind of sick dream. Keith couldn’t blame them. The first couple weeks after Lance had — well, Keith had awoke in a panic and shot down here only to see the empty pod more than enough times to crack a wry smile at their reactions.

It made him a bit giddy to see them all lumber in with resigned disappointment in their eyes only for their jaws to hit the floor when they caught a glimpse of Lance.

After the first couple days, Keith moved around more freely. He still spent most of his time in the med bay, but he walked to the kitchen to get food goo for himself and trained with Shiro when asked. He suspected the others might want a chance to spend time with Lance alone while they could before—

Keith hit the ground with a grunt.

“You’re distracted again.” Shiro said. He pulled Keith up from the floor and clapped a hand to his shoulder. “I need you to think clearly,” he began. Keith resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Shiro had been broaching the issue of Keith’s suggestion every chance he got in the same way.

_“I know this is hard, but think about it this way…”_

_“You’re not in the right mindset right now…”_

_“This isn’t the best way to handle this,”_

_“You have to think about what’s best for Lance.”_

_I am,_ Keith thought. _That’s why I’m doing this._ He’d protect Lance this time. He'd keep an eye on him – make sure he's safe. He could do that now. He was — he was _prepared_ this time.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

Keith clenched his fist. Shiro’s lips moved with his words, but Keith didn’t register them. Keith had spent every moment since Lance was put in the healing pod thinking over what he and the others said.

Maybe Shiro was right. Maybe he just wasn’t able to think about this clearly, but every way he thought about it Keith came to the same conclusion; Lance had to be protected.

They _had_ to keep him safe. Keith wasn’t sure what he’d do if the others decided to send Lance back, but… he wasn’t going to change his mind on this. Every inch of his skin crawled at the thought of sending Lance back, risking his life…__

_ __ _

_ __ _

“…and I know you’ll make the right decision. I trust…” Shiro sighed and shook his head. “You weren’t listening to a thing I said, were you?”

Keith shrugged coyly. Shiro’s lips twitched. “Look, Keith—“

“I know, Shiro. I know this isn’t right…” He ran his fingers over his bayard and stared at the floor. “I just—“ he bit his lip. The same thought he’d had the second he learned Lance had died pounded in his head. He knew if he said it out loud, Shiro would reconsider. That he’d see Keith’s point. That he’d understand...

“…We weren’t at our best before. And I can’t stop thinking that that’s why Lance—“ he swallowed and cleared his throat. “I can’t stop thinking that if we send him back the same thing will happen. They won’t be fast enough. They won’t really understand how easy it is to mess up…”

He looked up at his brother. Tears blurred him, but Keith could make out Shiro’s pinched expression. The tears slid down his cheeks. “I can’t stop thinking that if we send him back he’ll just die and — and we could have saved him this time, but—“

Shiro threw his arms around him and crushed Keith to his chest. “We won’t let that happen.”

Keith’s bayard clanged against the floor. He clutched Shiro’s back and cried into his shoulder. He didn’t know if this meant Shiro agreed with his plan, but Keith shook in his arms until he couldn’t cry anymore.

The only thing in Keith's mind played over and over again; _Keep him safe. We have to keep him safe._

__

__

_...We have to.…_

•×∙─────────∙◦✖◦∙────────∙×•

“Um, hi,” Keith waved awkwardly. Hunk glanced up from the lavender colored dough he rolled around on the counter.

“I wanted to… apologize. To you. For uh,” he gestured vaguely behind himself in the direction of the medical bay. “We just kind of… sprung that on everyone and I – I wasn’t really fair to you. He’s your best friend and I uh... you were just trying to do right by him.” He rubbed his arms and shuffled in place.

When he looked up, Hunk had a warm smile on his face. “It’s okay, bro.” he scooped Keith up in a tight bear hug then set him down and turned back to the purple dough and began kneading it again.

“I know you didn’t mean anything by it, I just…” his hands paused. He’d grown thinner since the... _incident_, but not from their training. Though his muscles were more defined and his frame still wide, Keith always thought Hunk looked far too small to be, well Hunk.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

“I know, it’s… crazy.” Keith said lamely.

Hunk sorted. “Yeah, I still can’t wrap my head around it.”

“What are you making?” Keith asked as he stepped closer to the counter.

Hunk looked down at the dough, sprinkled some blueish powder over it, and began to squeeze and pull the dough with a sigh. “Cookies. Or, something like that. I found the powder in here, soooo hopefully it’s okay for Humans. I got the dough from the planet with the turtle people? Man, it feels like that happened years ago…”

Keith rubbed the back of his neck and asked if he could help. He wasn’t very good at cooking, and he didn’t find it as fun as Hunk, but the smile it got him made it worth it to spill powder over his shirt and pants, even if it did make him sneeze and cause Hunk to shoo him away until his sneezing fit was over.

They worked in silence. Keith kept his eyes on Hunk’s hands and tried to mimic his movements. He realized this was why Hunk always baked when he was stressed. The back and forth kneading of the dough was easy and kept his mind off of… everything.

Until he looked at his own hands.

They were covered in powder like the rest of his front. If Lance was here, he’d have laughed and made fun of him for a week. He’d have accused Keith of having tan lines…

Keith stopped rolling the dough. Then began again furiously. Lance _is_ here. He’s down the hall, around the corner, propped up against the wall in the healing pod. Safe.

Hunk noticed his pause and renewed vigor. “I um, I figured he’d be snackish when he got out and… Pidge hasn’t really left her room in a while, so...” he shrugged.

Keith bit his lip. Now that he thought about it, when was the last time Hunk even baked anything? He still cooked for the team, (on account of having a heart attack anytime Coran stepped foot in the kitchen) but for fun? To cheer them up?

Keith couldn’t recall when he last did this.

He couldn’t remember ever helping Hunk, either.

“They’ll be happy, I’m sure.” He offered a small smile.

Hunk finished the rest and slid them into the oven as Keith went to change. Before he reached his room, he collided with Pidge.

She hopped back and blinked up at Keith. Powder covered her face and glasses, some had even landed in her hair.

Pidge shook her head, the powder in her hair sprinkled down onto her shoulders. She huffed. Keith bit down his smile. A cloud of powder blew from Pidge's lips. He snorted. She looked him up and down and quirked an eyebrow.

“Hunk’s making cookies.”

She pushed her glasses up her nose. Why, Keith didn’t know, since she couldn’t possibly see out of them now. “You sure Hunk is?”

“I helped. Tried to.”

“I can see that.” She smirked.

Keith rolled his eyes and strolled to his room. After a quick rinse in the shower he changed and headed back to the kitchen. Pidge was there, powder free, and bounced up and down next to Hunk as he pulled the tray of cookies out.

It didn’t smell quite like cookies, more like… berries? The three chatted mindlessly as they munched on the soft, warm cookies. They were almost too sweet, but that could just be a result of how often they ate tasteless food goo.

Pidge smacked her lips as she reached for another. “What made you make these, Hunk?”

Hunk froze. “Uh, well, I uh, I—“

“He made them for you and Lance.” Keith said nonchalantly as he dunked a cookie in what he thought was something like milk. He stopped mid-bite when he glanced up and saw Hunk and Pidge staring sullenly at the table.

_Shit —_ “I mean—“ _what do I say now?_

Pidge shifted in her seat and folded her hands in her lap. “So, does that mean you want him to stay?” she asked, voice sounding small.

Keith’s eyes jumped to Hunk. He didn’t mean to make Hunk uncomfortable, but he couldn’t help but wait for his answer.

Hunk fiddled with his headband. “Aw man, Pidge. That’s – I don’t really know what to think about that. I mean, of course I _want_ him to stay. He’s my best buddy, but well, wouldn’t this, like, mess with the space-time continuum, or something?”

Pidge shrugged one shoulder and reached for another cookie. “The universe hasn’t collapsed into itself yet, so I doubt it. I think the back and forth between universes would be more likely to cause that than this one jump.” She adjusted her glasses. “Of course, that’s under the assumption that this would cause a rip in space and time in a different manner than Allura’s wormholes do, however the time aspect, as far as we know right now, seems frivolous, as a dimension hop…”

Keith stopped listening after that.

Hunk and Pidge continued talking about things Keith couldn’t understand as he chomped on more cookies. Their conversation faded in a few times, but by listening Keith learned he didn’t understand anything they were saying and blocked them out again.

Not that they had talked much before, but… Keith hadn’t realized how little time he had spent with Pidge and Hunk in the months since Lance died, or how little the two spent together.

Looking at them now, he imagined they talked like this all the time at the Garrison, with Lance adding in bad puns to annoy Pidge, or whine to Hunk about needing cuddles...

“Do you really think it’d be better to keep him here?” Hunk asked quietly. Keith snapped to attention at once.

Pidge took her glasses off to wipe them on her shirt. “I… agree with Keith. We didn’t have much trouble in those mines, and assuming L-Lance was in the same situation in his universe…”

Hunk pulled his headband off and ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, but, anything could have happened during that mission. Maybe in his universe there were more Galra?”

Keith crushed the half eaten cookie in his palm. “Or maybe his team just wasn’t there for him.”

Hunk frowned. “Keith, man, that’s—“

“What, not fair?” Keith threw his hands in the air. Bits and crumbs scattered over the table. “Lance being in the healing pod again isn’t fair. Lance almost dying again isn’t fair!” the chair scratched against the floor as Keith stood. “If you want to risk sending him back instead of keeping him here where he’s safe than fine. But don’t act like I’m the only one who thought about it.”

Keith marched out of the kitchen and straight to the med bay.

It was Coran who brought him food goo that night. The man didn’t say anything, just stood next to Keith to gaze at the healing pod for a moment before he handed the bowl over and left with a gentle pat on the back.

Keith mindlessly fed himself. He hadn’t realized how tense he’d been all day until he saw Lance was safe and his muscles relaxed. He then realized today was the first day he’d spent away from the med bay for more than an hour. Away from Lance…

He felt a bit sick at the thought of being away from Lance for so long while he was defenseless and unconscious, but Keith knew he was being paranoid. He bent forward and rested the bowl on his knee, dragging his other hand down his face.

_Berries….?_

Keith pulled his hand away to glance at his glove. It smelled like the cookie he wasted. He’d have to apologize to Hunk. Again…

Keith swallowed thickly and gazed at the glass of the healing pod. Lance was safe here. Did the others really not see it? Hunk even admitted to wanting Lance to stay here so… what was the problem?

Keith shook his head. Shiro was right, he really wasn’t able to think about this properly, but… Lance was okay now. They could protect him. Could he say the same for Lance’s team, though? Maybe he_ was_ being unfair. Maybe Lance’s team cared for him just as much as they did. But there was a voice in Keith’s head that screamed that that wasn’t the case.

That there was just as much of a possibility that Lance’s team didn’t try to help him. That they just sat around and let him be hurt — be _killed_ — and did nothing to help him.

They didn’t know, right? Who’s to say Keith is wrong?

Lance. Lance could tell them how his team treated him if they asked. If they told him what happened…. But, the thought of Lance knowing… of choosing to leave…..

With a sigh, Keith turned his head and glanced out of the window. He couldn’t handle loosing Lance a second time.

•×∙─────────∙◦✖◦∙────────∙×•

Shiro’s eyes were dark and intense as he surveyed each face.

Coran estimated Lance would be out of the healing pod within a day or so now. Upon hearing this, Shiro called them all to the holodeck and stood in front of the door with his arms crossed.

“We’ve stalled long enough. It’s time to make a decision.” He waited with his eyebrows raised.

Keith crossed his arms and stepped forwards. “You already know what I think,” He kept his eyes on the floor. He knew Shiro had hoped he’d change his mind within this time, he even thought that maybe Shiro had waited this long just to give Keith more time to think things over. Keith didn’t want to see the disappointed look on Shiro’s face. He knew it’d be worse than any of the times he got into fights when he was a kid. Keith drew in a long breath through his nose. “It isn’t safe.”

Pidge stepped forward. “Me too,” she pushed up her glasses. “Hypothetically, we could investigate and find a way to send him back, but there’s no telling how long that could take, or if we’d even be sending him back to the right place.”

Hunk bit his lip as he took in her words. He shuffled forward and looked at Shiro with pleading eyes. “I — I don’t really know what to do. I don’t want my buddy to get hurt…” he hung his head.

Coran patted him on the shoulder. “None of us do, number two. I — I am not comfortable risking anything until we are certain we can send him back safely. From what we know, the Tsiokorazi crystal can indeed create wormholes to other universes. However, in our time, it was deemed too dangerous to continue research on it. All we know for certain is that the crystal is highly sensitive. With a single touch you could be transported to who knows where!”

Allura nodded. “It would be similar to when the Galra corrupted one of our wormholes. There’s simply no telling where one would end up upon entering.”

Shiro pinched his nose. “So, what you’re saying is even if we wanted to send him back, we may not be able to?”

The princess nodded again slowly. She brushed a strand of hair behind her pointed ear. “I… I have thought about it and… I too agree that L-Lance would be safer here. There’s simply too many unknowns for me to even consider risking him.”

Keith mentally threw a fist in the air.

Shiro squeezed his eyes shut. “I think we should come to a unanimous agreement.” He said. “Hunk…. You and I seem to be outnumbered.”

Hunk looked stricken, like he was about to — no, he was already crying. “Oh! Oh, no, no — ugh! F-fine! Let’s keep him! Just please don’t make me lie to my buddy! I’m no good at keeping secrets!” Pidge patted his elbow as Hunk pulled his headband down over his eyes.

Shiro sighed, but didn’t argue. “I guess that’s that than…. What will we do when he gets out? Tell him we don’t know how to get him back?”

Pidge scratched at the back of her head. “Wouldn’t that bum him out, though? I mean, don’t you think it’d be a lot to take in right after waking up from a week in the healing pod? I’m no good at this stuff, but I don’t think there’d ever really be a good time to tell him that.”

Shiro ran a hand through his hair. “So lie to him.”

“Guys, come on, I can’t do that. I’ll — I’ll tip him off, I know it!”

“No one is saying you have to lie to him, Hunk,” Allura said firmly. “We can just… bend the truth a bit…”

“Care to explain?” Shiro asked dully.

“Coran and I will work it out,” She said dismissively. Coran looked surprised, but nodded. “Leave it to us. For now, rest, Paladins. In a few quintants we must return to the Balmera to harvest the Tsiokorazi crystal.”

“Pidge, I want you and Coran to research the crystal.” Shiro said. Keith opened his mouth, but Shiro held up a hand. “Keeping him here and lying about it when there’s no way to send him back is one thing. Being _able _to send him back and not is another.”

Pidge’s eyes flicked between Keith and Shiro, but she nodded. “I’m not sure if we’ll be able to learn much, but okay.”

The others left Shiro and Keith alone. Shiro stared at Keith silently, but Keith wouldn’t look at him. Shiro sighed and shook his head. He mumbled, "I hope you know what you’re doing.” As he stepped out of the room.

He did. Keith was protecting Lance. Now, the others were too. The giddy feeling in his chest that had been steadily growing with each agreement fizzled over.

The moment he left the holodeck, Keith sprinted to the medical bay. They were — they were actually going to do it. Lance was staying! Without waiting to catch his breath, Keith laid his palm on the cool glass of the healing pod.

“Lance…” he said breathlessly. He leaned his forehead on the glass. “You’re… home.”

The stars outside looked brighter than they had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! This was the most difficult chapter to write, and it still didn't turn out quite like I would have wanted, but I wanted to finish it and move on to the next chapters. It was hard to write this chapter because everything i wrote didn't feel convincing? it still doesn't, but this is the best I could come up with after editing it so many times lol
> 
> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think~ OwO


	6. Search The Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me when writing: hehehe :)
> 
> Me when editing: hehehehehe >:)
> 
> Me adding shit at the last minute: vjfhlagkzkvzig >:D
> 
> Me directly after posting: *getting in my computer's face like the gif of the Grinch psyching himself up* Ya'LL DoN't eVen KnOw! Ya'lL Don't EvEN KnOW WHat's GoNNA HaPpEN! YA'LL AIn'T ReAdy! YA AIN'T REAAAAADDDDY! 😈

The stars were nowhere to be seen right now.

Keith jogged to catch up with the others. “Pidge… Pidge?” He tried to keep his voice low, quiet, like Shiro did when someone was upset. He didn’t know if he’d accomplished a gentle tone, but it got Pidge to look up at him. He didn’t like the grim, glazed look in her brown eyes, but he had to ask — he had to know.

He glanced at Allura and Coran, then whispered, “Can you — Do you have any idea what happened to Lance?”

Pidge shook her head slowly, then stopped and put a hand to her forehead. Her head was… foggy. The ringing in her ears agitated her headache more.

“Best hold your questions for after she gets out of the healing pod, number four. I don’t like the look of that head injury.” Coran said.

Keith peered at the trickle of blood down Pidge's temple and the anger that simmered in his veins flared again. He threw a look over his shoulder — the Yellow and Black Lions flew towards them, each with Keith’s and Pidge’s lions clasped in their claws.

Keith stopped Pidge with a hand on her shoulder and scooped her up in his arms. He dashed ahead of Allura and Coran as the lions overhead cast a shadow over them. They had to hurry, they had to help Pidge first. Then… then they could help Lance.

  
  


•×∙─────────∙◦✖◦∙────────∙×•

  
  


After they placed Red and Green in their hangers, Hunk and Shiro jogged to the medical bay in silence. Shiro’s thoughts went back and forth between what to do first; check on Pidge, see if there’s a way to track Lance — check with the Balmerans? They may know something, they might have seen—

_Tap tap tap. _

Shiro was pulled from his thoughts as the doors swooshed open. Keith stomped his foot in front of the healing pod, his arms crossed with a pout. Shiro smiled slightly.

He looked at Pidge behind the glass, gave Keith's and Hunk's shoulders a quick squeeze and strode to where Allura sat. Shiro rubbed her back and asked Coran, “How is she?”

Coran focused on the screen in front of him and pulled at his moustache. “Not to worry. Number five should be out in a few doboshes. Her injuries weren’t severe, just a — what do you Humans call them? A cuncusheen?”

“A concussion?” Hunk asked. “How bad?”

“A mild one,” Coran waved his hand. “She’ll make a full recovery.”

Hunk shuffled over to Shiro and Allura. “Shiro, man…” He eyed Keith and Pidge and lowered his voice as he spoke out of the side of his mouth. "Um, what if… what if Pidge can’t remember what happened?”

“What?” Allura whispered.

Hunk pulled his headband off and fiddled with it. “Well, you know, sometimes concussions can cause memory loss, right? And she was kinda out of it when we found her…”

Shiro stiffened, then squared his shoulders. “We’ll find a way around that if we have to.” He tried to smile.

“The healing pod will sufficiently heal her,” Allura said firmly. “It may take a few doboshes for her to collect herself, but I know Pidge will be fine.”

Hunk smiled back, but jumped when Keith bit out, “How are we going to get Lance back?”

Shiro sighed internally and stood. He ran a hand through his hair and said, “Okay, let’s all go over what we know and work from there.”

“Um, well, we were fighting while Lance and Pidge went through the mines,” Hunk frowned. “The comms kept cutting out? But when I noticed they sounded fine…”

“Right,” Shiro nodded. “And then…” he bit the inside of his cheek.

“Lance screamed…” Keith muttered darkly.

Shiro nodded again. The comms had completely cut out after that, right? “Do we know why our connection was—“

The healing pod slid open. Keith caught Pidge as she fell out. He draped her over a small cot near the wall as the others crowded around her. The team stared down at her and waited. After a few moments she blearily opened her eyes.

“How are you feeling, number five?” Coran asked.

She blinked and looked at Hunk. “Do you have any snacks?”

Hunk let out a relieved chuckle and handed her a goo bar as she sat up. The others stood back as Coran hopped around her. He checked her over, asked her questions, and used what must have been Altean medical tools to examine her more closely before he deemed her back to full health.

Coran wiped the dry blood on her temple as Pidge chewed the goo bar. Shiro straightened his back and gently asked, “Pidge, can you tell us what happened?”

She lowered the goo bar. Pidge scrunched up her nose and slowly recounted when she’d left Lance to find other Balmerans, how he hadn’t responded to her after a while. When she told them she heard him fighting and ran down to check on him, she paused.

“There was this commander there. He and Lance were fighting, but Lance was — he wasn’t doing too well…” Pidge sucked in a breath. “He was hurt, so I tried to help him, but…” She ducked her head.

“It’s okay, Pidge,” Shiro murmured as he rubbed her back. “What happened next?”

She thought for a long moment, then took a deep breath and continued. “We were fighting together and I thought we were winning, but I—“ Tears rose in her eyes as realization spread over her face. “I hurt Lance!" she cried.

Allura put a hand to her mouth as she listened. Hunk stepped forward to help comfort Pidge, but she continued to sob. “I-I hit him with my bayard and — and the Galra threw me down and I hit my head and I was kind of dizzy and – I heard footsteps and I guess Lance did too because—“

“Pidge, breath.” Shiro said quietly.

She sucked in a few breaths, but she didn’t stop. “Lance threw me into that little gap in t-the wall and I... I don’t know what happened!" Her voice cracked as fresh tears spilled down her cheeks. “I-I don't know what happened to him!”

Shiro pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair. He locked eyes with Allura, then glanced at the others. Everyone shared the same worried expression.

Shiro tightened his hold on the tiny girl and did his best to keep his voice low and even. “Pidge, Lance knows you didn’t mean to hit him. I’m sure he’s fine. You’ve hit him with it before, remember?”

Pidge’s lip trembled. “B-but, what if that’s why he’s gone? Wha– what if the Galra got him b-because I hurt him? And he couldn’t fight back?”

“Lance never gives up. Remember when Sendak took control of the castle? He woke up just to help us.”

Shiro heard Keith let out a small chuckle. Pidge sniffled.

“We can’t focus on what went wrong.” He said firmly. “We have to focus on how to make it right. And if anyone can do that, it’s you, Katie.” He smiled at her.

“Well said!” Coran chirped.

Allura stepped forward and said, “And we will be with you every step of the way.” Hunk smiled and gave Pidge a thumbs up. Keith shuffled forward and nodded.

Pidge’s tears came to a slow stop.

“O-okay, so, sometime when Lance and Pidge were in the mines the Galra... kidnapped Lance?” Hunk asked.

Coran pulled at his moustache. “Hmm, that would only give them a few doboshes. Doesn’t seem like enough time to escape unnoticed by any of us.”

Pidge took off her glasses to wipe her eyes. “I-I was thinking of talking to Green. She’s the only one who can say if there were any ships left in the mines after the attack started.”

“While you’re on that, number five, I’ll scan the immediate area for any enemy ships. If the Galra did slip away with number three they couldn’t have gotten very far.”

“I’ll help, Coran.” Allura said. “Time is of the essence, Paladins. If the Galra do indeed have Lance they’ll likely take him directly to Zarkon’s main fleet.”

Shiro nodded. “We don’t have a moment to lose. Pidge, talk to your lion and see what you can figure out.”

“Oh!” Hunk’s hand shot into the air. “Guys, I just remembered! When Pidge hacked into the data base of that Galra ship and learned about the crystal we also found a bunch of supply routes! There must be dozens around here!”

“So…?” Keith crossed his arms.

Hunk slid his headband back on. “Well, when I looked it over I noticed most of their supply routes eventually run to a command base — that’s where most of the fleets are stationed!”

Pidge slapped a hand to her forehead. “That’s right, Hunk! I doubt whoever took Lance could have escaped without a scratch. They’ll probably head straight to the command base first to get repairs!”

Hunk nodded with a grin.

Shiro’s shoulders drooped with relief. “Okay, team. Pidge and Coran, you know what to do. Hunk, map out the closest supply routes and command bases. When you’re done we’ll meet on the bridge to plan our next move.”

The three nodded and darted out of the med bay.

Allura placed a hand on Shiro’s arm and leaned close to him to murmur, “None of this is your fault.” Into his ear, and left with a peck to his cheek.

Shiro blushed and faced Keith. He gripped his brother’s shoulder and tried to catch his eye. “…I know this is difficult, but we can get through this.”

Keith glanced up at Shiro through his bangs. He nodded. “What should I do…?”

“Rest. Prepare. Help the others if you can.” He smiled. “I’ll be with Allura and Coran if you need anything. Try not to worry, okay?”

Keith returned the smile as best he could. He planned to work off his nerves by training while he waited for the geniuses to figure everything out, but half way to the training deck he decided to visit the Blue Lion’s hanger instead.

It wasn’t as if they’d never gone to each other’s hangers before. The lions all had their own distinct feel to them. While they couldn’t really communicate with each other’s lions as well as their own, they could feel the cackle of energy that radiated throughout the hangers. It felt as if the lions reached out whenever the team visited. That feeling became stronger when they formed Voltron, though. Maybe that was why they’d gotten better at sensing the other lions.

Blue’s hanger was identical to Red’s, but instead of Red's fiery cackle, Keith felt a subtle warmth wrap around him when he entered. That warmth was tinged with a wisp of cold, unlike any time he came with Lance.

Keith stood in the middle of the hanger, unsure what to do. His decision to come here was random, and now that he was here with the Blue Lion towered overhead… he felt out of place, like the wrong piece needed for a puzzle.

He shuffled closer. The particle barrier wasn’t up. The lions never usually needed them in the castle, but without it Keith felt… vulnerable.

He’d never been near the Blue Lion without Lance present, and though the warm bubble of energy in the room was more than familiar, without Lance’s compliments to Blue it felt off. Chilly. Keith thought he sensed her curiosity as to why he was here. With a burst of panic in his chest Keith wondered if Blue even knew what happened.

_The lions talk to each other, right?_ Keith thought to himself. Wouldn’t one of the others have told her what happened to her pilot by now? Wouldn’t she have heard Lance when—?

A sudden shift in the air caught Keith’s attention before his panic spiraled.

The room grew warmer and it calmed him. _ Guess she does know… _

With his fists clenched, Keith tilted his head up to face the Blue Lion head on. “We’re going to get him back.” He said sternly. He turned and left without another glance back. Keith didn’t want to see the Blue Lion again without Lance by his side.

  
  


•×∙─────────∙◦✖◦∙────────∙×•

  
  


An hour later Keith resisted the urge to pace around as he waited for Pidge to finish connecting wires from her laptop to the castle’s control system.

“Okay,” She hopped down and typed on her laptop. Keith crossed his arms. After he’d left the Blue Lion’s hanger he’d trained for a bit, but… he couldn’t even focus on that for too long. His skin itched every time he thought back to their mission. The idea of Lance being stuck alone on some Galra ship while he fought the gladiator like any normal day made Keith want to rip his hair out.

Keith let out a relieved sigh when Pidge pulled up a map with dozens of grey dots and lines scattered across it. “This is a rough idea of how many ships you fought while we were in the mines. I’ve crossed referenced Green’s scans with Coran’s, and overlapped our findings with Hunk’s map of the supply routes.” She pointed to the grey dots. “These are the cruisers that were destroyed in battle, while these lines over here,” she gestured, “Are the supply routes. Green said there was only three ships left in the mines after the battle started before those left too.

“Those ships are the green dots.” Pidge said as her fingers flew over her keyboard again. “Somehow, those ships escaped without anyone noticing. I think one of those has Lance. With the castle’s scans I can get an idea of where they last were….” She bit her lip and leaned closer to her computer. The glare of the screen gleamed in her glasses. A ping sounded and the team looked towards the map. The green dots were now farther from each other, but each seemed to be headed towards a different supply route. “There! Those are the only possible ships Lance can be on!”

“Great job, Pidge.” Shiro smiled.

“Prepare yourselves, Paladins. I’ll open a wormhole in a few doboshes.” Allura said.

“Um,” Hunk wrung his hands together. “This is great and all, but what if Lance isn’t... what if he’s not on any of those ships?”

“Not to worry, number two!” Coran said cheerfully. “Your paladin armor can be tracked even if the castle’s long-range scans fail!”

Allura smiled. “That’s right. Though we can’t track his suit from this distance, even if all that fails, the connection between a lion and their paladin runs deeper than a mere telepathic link.” She said smugly. Then her tone grew serious. “Lance must be on one of those ships. We have more than enough resources to track him down should that not be the case.”

Suddenly, Keith thought back to the Blue Lion. When he visited her she hadn’t seemed _too _ worried, but he wasn’t sure if he’d even be able to tell if she was.

Hunk at least looked relieved.

•×∙─────────∙◦✖◦∙────────∙×•

  
  


The team discussed what to do as Hunk passed out more goo bars and water packets. Their plan was simple; find Lance, save him from the Galra ship, and chuck him into a healing pod. Easy. That’s what Keith repeated to himself over and over again as he waited for them to leave. His leg bounced as he sat. Shiro and Allura went over different back up plans incase things went wrong, but Keith barely listened.

“Hey, bro,”

Keith looked up. Hunk gave a weak smile. Keith was glad it wasn’t another goo bar. He could hardly keep the first one down with the way his stomach sank at the thought of how bad Lance was hurt.

Hunk plopped down beside Keith. “I’m worried too,”

Keith scoffed.

Hunk patted his back. “Hey, it’s okay. I won’t tell him, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Hunk smirked. Then he got an evil look on his face. “You knoooow, Lance might tease you, but I bet he’d be suuuuper happy to hear you were worried about him,”

Keith scoffed again and fought down a blush. “No thanks.”

Hunk laughed and mimed Lance doing finger guns at Keith. It lifted Keith’s spirits and as he laughed his chest felt lighter. Would Lance really be happy if he knew _Keith_ was worried, though?

They hadn’t… Keith’s heart sank. They weren’t on the best of terms before this mission… What if — what if Lance was — what if the last thing Lance heard from Keith was _don’t screw up?_

“Hey,” Hunk said gently. “It’ll be okay,”

Keith shied away. “Thought you would’ve been more worried than me,” he muttered.

Hunk bit his lip, then smiled. “I am. I mean, yeah, of course I’m worried for my buddy, but I’m not doing this on my own. I’ve got an evil gremlin, two super smart aliens, and the two greatest pilots the Garrison's ever seen to help me find him.”

Keith looked at Hunk and a genuine smile spread across his face. “Thanks, Hunk.”

Hunk was right. They’d find Lance easily. They already had a plan they were about to set in motion.

What could go wrong?

“Alright, team,” Shiro called them over. Hunk gave Keith a thumbs up as they gathered around and stared at Shiro silently. “Once we locate Lance Voltron is going to come in fast and hit hard,”

Allura nodded. “Coran and I will assist using the castle if needed, but I implore you to act rationally,” She said pointedly to Keith with a sharp look. “The cruisers are small compared to your lions and easily destroyed. The best course of action would be to trap the ship within one of the hangers and deal with the Galra then. We cannot risk Lance getting further injured.”

Pidge slid her glasses up. “I can use Green’s cloaking abilities to get ahold of it and drag it in here.” She suggested.

Shiro crossed his arms. “Good idea, Pidge. The rest of us can block their path as a distraction. Then, you come in from behind.”

Coran twirled his mustache as he gazed at the map. “We best hurry, Paladins. The Galra could easily call in reinforcements, after all.”

“Indeed. Prepare yourselves, Paladins. I’m about to open up a wormhole.” Allura said as she reached for the controls.

_ Finally…_ Keith thought.

•×∙─────────∙◦✖◦∙────────∙×•

As far away as the ship was, Keith easily spotted it. The dull color of the damaged cruiser glided through the stars like a snake over sand. Blood rushed to Keith’s ears as he rooted himself to the floor. _Can’t engage. Not yet._

“Scanning now...” Pidge muttered. A few seconds passed…

A sound. Not the ping from before, but one that sounded like—

“Uh, what does that mean?” Hunk asked anxiously.

Pidge examined the screen. She ran the scan again, but the same sound echoed. “Coran?” she sounded panicked. Why was she panicking?

Coran looked over Pidge’s shoulder at the computer, then skidded in front of the castle’s control system. With a few swipes of Coran’s fingers, the map from before shrunk to the side and a visual of the ship ahead of them, unaware of their presence, grew larger. A blue line swept down the image. After, a similar sound trilled from the castle.

“Activating long-range scanners.” Coran said. A tight coil gripped the inside of Keith’s chest and sunk downwards with every second. He frowned as he watched Coran lean over the control system. If Lance was here, he’d have complained loudly about how Keith would get wrinkles before he was thirty from frowning so much…

The same sound. Keith’s ears twitch.

Pidge glanced up at Coran. The man straightened up and tugged at his moustache. “He isn’t on that ship.”

Hunk inhaled sharply. Shiro’s shoulders tensed. “Don’t panic. Try tracking his suit,”

Coran fiddled with the controls for a moment, but that same sound rang through the air.

“…The tracker in his suit may have been damaged in the fight," Shiro said.

Allura gave a weak, but grateful smile. “That’s right. They have been inactive for ten thousand deca-phoebs now. They likely need to be replaced.”

Shiro nodded. “We can still go along with our plan and throw the Galra in one of the cryopods for questioning later.”

They each gave a firm nod and rushed to their lions. Keith was in his seat, grip tight on the controls before he registered he’d entered Red’s hanger at all.

On Shiro’s command, they flew from the castle and swarmed the cruiser. Keith and Hunk on its sides and Shiro in front. The ship, like a hummingbird, twitched side to side, desperate to escape.

Keith couldn’t see Pidge. Didn’t hear what she said to Shiro over the comms, but as the castle drew nearer and the cruiser sped backwards away from the Black Lion, a large indent appeared in the back of the ship.

Sparks lit up around the wires that poked out and, when he squinted, Keith could almost make out the outline of the Green Lion’s jaw.

The cruiser was ripped away from them, dragged back towards the Green's hanger. With the ship out of sight Red shot towards the castle. Keith told Shiro he’d take the Galra to the prison hold.

“_Keith, wait for us to get there._” Shiro warned.

The fizzle of Red’s energy burned Keith from the inside. He had to get to the Galra. He had to, to — he didn’t know. All Keith knew was Lance wasn’t on that ship — they were wasting time!

The red of his lion’s cockpit, the bright lights of her hanger, the crisp, clean castle halls blurred together as he sprinted to Green’s hanger. When he arrived, out of breath, the Green Lion was visible. Her neck bent, jaw clamped tight around the ship.

Pidge tossed Keith a pair of handcuffs, her lips a thin line as she followed him up the ramp of the cruiser. When they entered, the Galra stood behind his chair with a gun raised.

Pidge drew out her bayard and stared at the Galra. Keith didn’t move.

The Galra’s eyes flickered to Keith. In that split second Pidge shot him. The hook of her bayard pierced his chest and the Galra crumbled over his seat. The sparks illuminated the dark cockpit. He twitched and gripped the arm of the chair, but Keith grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

There was a crack. The Galra growled and thrashed. Keith pulled the Galra’s other wrist around his back and snapped the handcuffs on him. The subtle yellow glow of the cuffs were brighter than the Galra's golden scowl. Keith glanced at Pidge. She pushed her glasses up and gave him a weak nod.

The Galra kicked and jerked himself side to side as Keith hauled him down the ramp.

Shiro darted in with Hunk behind him. He wore a weary, resigned expression, but said nothing. Keith pushed the Galra past them out of the hanger, Pidge at his heels.

“We’ll open a wormhole to the next ship in a few minutes. Hurry back to your lions when you’re done,” Shiro called after them. “And be _careful._”

Pidge and Keith walked in silence. They'd move the broken cruiser to the shuttle bay later. The Galra struggled more when they neared the memory chamber. Keith grappled and forced the Galra to his knees as Pidge readied the cryopod. She paid no attention to what went on behind her.

When the cryopod hissed opened Keith chucked the Galra into it harshly. It snapped shut. The Galra froze with his mouth wide open, fangs bared in a snarl.

Keith and Pidge gazed at him for a moment.

“Think we’ll be able to get anything out of him?” Keith asked quietly.

A slow, steady drip of the Galra’s memories began to trickle down in wisps into the side container, like when they’d held Sendak as a prisoner.

“Yeah. Not sure if it’ll be useful right now, but…” Pidge trailed off.

With a soft lurch, the castle passed through another wormhole. Without a word they ran back to their lions.

•×∙─────────∙◦✖◦∙────────∙×•

Keith squirmed in his seat, Red’s low growls unable to sooth his nerves. Coran's distant taps on the control system floated through his helmet. Keith thought back to the Blue Lion, alone in her hanger…

She’d seemed distracted when he spoke to her. As far as he could tell, at least, thinking back to his visit. But he was used to that. Lance caught everyone’s attention when he entered a room. Especially Keith’s.

Keith edged Red closer to her hanger’s opening. He’d been doing that every few minutes since he got back.

The ping of that same sound shot down his spine. He knew what it meant now. Lance wasn’t on this ship either.

Keith clenched his teeth. How long has it been now? Hours? Was Lance even still—

“_Okay, team. Same as before. Don’t worry._”__

Keith’s mind clicked off. He vaguely registered cornering another ship, throwing another Galra into a cryopod, but his attention was loosely focused on the painful thump in his chest.

One ship. There was only one ship left. If Lance wasn’t on it….

The back of his throat burned as he made his way back to Red.

_ Focus, Paladin, _Red rumbled.

Keith bit his lip and nudged Red forward again when he returned. Her nose almost grazed the hanger doors. The team’s conversation filtered through the comms, but Keith paid them no mind. He wanted out. He wanted to find Lance. He wanted to hear Lance's loud, obnoxious voice insult his hair and challenge him to some stupid competition.

Keith hung his head. Overheated in his suit, knowing it was Red trying to comfort him again. But the sickening swirl in his gut grew stronger and stronger.

He didn’t even know why he was so worried. Lance was a good shot. Sure, he wasn’t the best at hand to hand combat, but he’d taken out a few sentries on his own in the mines.

He was hurt though…. Alone…

“_He’s… he’s not here, either…_”__

Keith’s head snapped up. The only other time Coran’s voice sounded like that was when Lance had saved him from that explosion.

There was a buzz of panic in the air. Keith couldn't distinguish between his own, the team's, and Red's.

Shiro drew in a breath through the comms, but Keith barely heard it over his pulse as it thundered and jumped. Lance wasn’t on that ship.

Was he — where is he!?

Red shot out of her hanger. Someone shouted his name. Keith's eyes locked onto the cruiser in front of him as he sped towards it. Red bit down on the wing of the cruiser — her metal teeth sliced through easily.

As Keith thrusted Red back towards the castle, the cruiser tried to break away. The wing snapped.

Shit. That wasn’t what he’d meant to—

“_Keith! Pull back!_”__

** _Brrrrrnk!_ **

Keith grunted. With the thrusters he jerked Red away. Another blast shot past him. This Galra must have called for help.

_ Or maybe the last one managed to warn the command base? _

The cruiser could still somewhat fly despite the missing wing, but Keith wouldn’t let i—

Red arched her back. The pained growl she let out burst in Keith’s ears.

More ships. They soared towards him, one shot after the next. Red dodged each beam. A little sting like that wouldn’t slow her down. Keith smirked. “Good, kit—“

** _Crrrch!_ **

_ An asteroid belt!? _

Asteroids pelted Red from behind. She swung her tail side to side to deflect them, but the beams from the Galra didn’t stop. Each beam of light Keith avoided lit up the cockpit.

_ No, no! _

Asteroids scraped Red's back legs and sides.

He — he lost track of the Galra! Where’d the one with the broken wing go!?

They needed to question him. He might know where Lance is.

_ Lance! _

** _Brrrrk!_ **

Keith pulled Red up. There were too many asteroids now to smack away. Stray beams scorched Red's paws.

“_Keith! Are you alright?_”__

“Shiro — He got away — I couldn’t get him!”

“_What matters is that you’re okay — We’re on our way, just hold on!_”__

Keith should have paid more attention to the team before he left. He shouldn’t have left on his own. Keith grimaced. Lance would’ve yelled at him for this. He’d be pissed at Keith. Give him the silent treatment for it.

Keith growled. Red opened her mouth and fired. One. Two. Three ships blasted to bits below them.

Keith should’ve paid more attention. He swerved up, down, right and broke out of the asteroid belt.

Keith should’ve listened better when they were in the mines. Red’s tail beam took out two more ships as they followed.

He should’ve rushed down there the moment he heard the fight. More cruisers arrived.

Always so hot headed. What had he even been up to while Lance fought for his life? Shiro and Hunk could’ve handled the Galra on their own. Always so impulsive. For what?

Lance was gone. Lance might be _dead _and he didn’t — Keith never —

With a lurch, Keith was flung to the side. He peered out of Red's eyes — the Yellow Lion flew past him. 

Sparks from the hit he took crackled over Red’s body, but she didn't seem to feel it. One after another, Galra ships exploded.

The Black Lion shot by — his slick, black coat the only thing Keith saw before Shiro sliced through cruisers with Black's jaw blade.

A flash of green. Pidge fired the laser from Green's tail at a ship that was about to shoot Hunk.

They fought together — the battle a blur of stars, blasts, explosions.

They took out the last of the ships and returned to the castle. Keith stayed in Red for a few minutes, not eager to be scolded. His knuckles hurt from how tightly he gripped Red's controls, but he didn't let go. He hung his head. Took a slow, deep breath in and let it out. 

In. Out.

In....

"_Keith? Man, are you okay?_"__

...Out...

"_We're not mad at you, if that's what you're thinking,_" Hunk said quietly.__

He didn't say anything. Red purred quietly. She nudged his mind, urged him to see the others.

"_...You should stop by the med bay, man. Red looks like she took a beating._"__

Keith picked his head up slowly and looked over Red's panel. She purred louder in his mind. She was okay, but that didn't make him feel like he should be her pilot.

Red growled. _No, Paladin. I chose you. I know what you are capable of. _

Keith gave her a smile and nodded. He left the hanger and skipped the med bay, despite the shaken and tired aches in his muscles.

He needed to see his team. They needed a new plan.

They needed to find Lance.

  
  


•×∙─────────∙◦✖◦∙────────∙×•

  
  


Shiro ran his hand through his hair. "Okay, things didn't go as planned, but we still have the first two Galra in the cryopods,"

Allura smoothed a strand of hair behind her pointed ear. "Coran is checking their memories as we speak,"

Keith crossed his arms and glared at the floor. "What if they don't know anything?" he muttered.

"They can still give us an idea of what happened," Shiro said.

"And if they didn't _see_ anything?" Keith asked scathingly.

"We can still attempt to communicate with the Blue Lion, regardless," Allura said.

Keith bit his lip. Pidge slide her glasses up her nose. "I was thinking… even though Lance wasn't on any of those ships when we scanned them, he… might have been on there at one point," 

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “You mean…?”

Allura straightened up. “They could have contacted the command base prior to arriving and informed them of the situation! They would have known we’d save Lance as soon as possible...” She thought for a moment, nibbled on her nail, then her eyes widened. “It is likely they transported Lance to a new ship to deliver him to Zarkon and used those three ships as decoys. They left those Galra to be captured by us as a distraction!”

Hunk took his headband off and ruffled his hair. “Okay, sooo… we what? Head to the command base next? Which one?”

Allura pulled up the map of the supply routes and examined it silently. The tapping of her fingers grated on Keith’s nerves.

"So, we’re heading to a command base next. What if he's not there? He could already be with Zarkon by now!" Keith snapped.

Shiro thought for a moment, then said, "Pidge can hack into their system and find the information we need. There’s no way whoever took Lance will have kept it quiet for long. I'll go with Pidge to watch her back," 

“Good plan, Shiro,” Allura said. “We’ll head to this one first. The planet close to it will provide excellent coverage for the castle.”

Shiro turned to Hunk and Keith, his eyebrows quirked in a worried expression. "I know this is hard, but we can't do this without a solid plan. We could put Lance in more danger if we just rush in," His eyes were on Hunk, but Keith knew Shiro was talking to him. "You and Keith will stay here as backup."

Hunk opened his mouth, but closed it and nodded.

Coran returned from the prison hold and shook his head sadly. The Galra's memories showed him nothing useful. When the attack started, they received their orders, and rushed to their ships when they could.

Keith stomped out of the room. Anger bubbled up inside him. Of course the Galra were useless now. He tore at his hair. How far away was Lance now? Was he with Zarkon already?

A sick jolt shot through Keith. He chewed on his lower lip. What was Lance thinking right now?

  
•×∙─────────∙◦✖◦∙────────∙×•

  
  


The castle landed on a small, uninhabited planet called Riqo. The intense, constant sandstorms shielded the castle ship from the Galra’s view, while also rendering the Galra's tracking systems useless. Cruisers would be swept away with the storm if they weren’t immediately destroyed.

Keith knew this worked well in their favor, but he couldn’t push down the frustration he felt at being cooped up in the castle doing nothing while one of his teammates was missing and the other two are heading into a base swarming with enemies.

Keith huffed as he watched the Green Lion depart from the castle. It was difficult to see the lion through the storm even before she turned invisible. 

The course sand grated against Green so loudly Pidge worried the sound alone would alert the Galra to their presence. With how small Green was and how hard the wind pushed back against her, it took a few minutes to fly through Riqo’s atmosphere, but when they finally escaped Green felt faster than ever before. 

They remained silent as Pidge directed Green to hover outside the large base. The castle was able to scan the base for an idea of where they should head, but the storm interfered with the scanners enough to prevent them from getting a map of the entire layout.

Pidge had a vague idea of where to go. She'd memorized what the castle picked up, but she pulled it up and looked it over with Shiro one last time before they headed in. Green's sensors provided a clear route to the central command system, but they'd have to cause a distraction before she'd be able to hack into it.

Pidge wished Rover was here.

She and Shiro moved quickly. They stalked the halls — left, right, quiznak, wrong way — Pidge's heart thundered.

What if this was like every time she thought she was closer to finding Matt, only to be proven wrong? She grimaced. Had she really lost another person to the Galra? When she was _right _there and could have stopped them? Had she really failed so—

"Pidge," Shiro whispered. "Are you okay?"

Pidge bit her lip and nodded. She thought back to what Shiro said, about having to focus and make things right, and remembered that he said the same thing to Coran when they'd lost Allura.

Pidge took a deep breath, glanced at the map on her wrist, and continued down the hall, her body as frigid as the metal confining them. They paused and hid as sentries passed. Allura was fine. They saved her when they'd thought it would be impossible. This would be _easy_ compared to that mission.

They tried to be quiet, but their armored boots clanked against the floor in time with their heartbeats. Ahead, in the dimly lit corridor, were thick, heavy doors that lead to the control deck.

Pidge heard Green's purr in her mind. _Six_, she said. There were six Galra behind those doors. Pidge and Shiro hugged the wall and hid around the corner. There wasn't much coverage, but the hall was dark, and the battle ships were on the other side of the base.

"_Shiro, Pidge, you in?_" Keith's voice rang through the comms.__

“Yes. Ready when you are.” Shiro said.

Any moment now, the castle would fire a single beam at the base as a distraction. The Galra would send out cruisers to investigate. Pidge took a deep breath. It’d be fine. They were here now, one step closer to finding Lance.

“_Copy that, Shiro. Firing now._” Allura said.__

They were too far away to see the damage that single ray caused. Alarms blared throughout the base. Shiro pulled Pidge behind him as doors along the halls opened. Dozens of Galra rushed to the shuttle bay. When their footsteps faded Pidge and Shiro jogged to the doors of the control deck.

Pidge glanced along the wall and spotted what she was looking for. With Shiro’s help, she was able to connect the wires in the wall to her laptop.

_Tap tap tap tap tap. _

“I’m in.” She whispered to Shiro. He nodded and raised his hand toward the doors. The bright purple glow of it the only light in the hall.

With a few more taps, Pidge shut off the lights in the control deck. She hurriedly disconnected the wires from the wall and manifested her bayard from her thigh armor. The sound of someone stomping over to the door echoed.

They waited with baited breath until—

The Galra screeched. The crackle of Pidge’s bayard danced over his armor. Shiro rushed in and slashed the Galra nearest him. Pidge hooked her bayard around the ankle of the other by Shiro. Together they fought. Three more to go.

One nearly hit Shiro. He jumped out of the way and lured them out of the door as Pidge dealt with the last one.

“Shiro—!” she cried as she shot the Galra.

“Focus, Pidge!” Shiro grunted as the door slid shut. The Galra fell with a hiss. Her heart in her throat, Pidge dashed to the system controls and went to work — no, no!

She couldn’t get in. The Empire's emblem glared at her on the screen. She needed Shiro’s hand. She cut through the panel below with her bayard and fiddled with the wires — _no luck! _

She ran to the door. She heard the muffled sounds of a fight and stopped dead. Her mind flashed to herself, running through the mines, Lance’s breath caught in his throat, his hisses of pain in her ear—

She shook her head and sped out the door.

Before she could think — before she even registered what she was seeing — Pidge raised her bayard and shot the Galra with his back to her. Shiro skidded to a halt as the hook coiled around the Galra’s waist. He fell to the ground.

“Are you okay?” She asked Shiro as she eyed the other Galra slumped against the wall.

He nodded. “Did you get in?”

“No,” Pidge said quickly as she picked up her laptop. “I need your hand.”

They ran back into the control deck. Shiro placed his hand on the panel. They were in. Shiro dragged the Galra into the room before anyone saw them unconscious and tied them up as Pidge flitted through what the Galra had pulled up before they attacked.

Pidge’s mind raced — she opened her laptop, glanced back at the screen to see a large – tree? Why were the Galra looking at—

“Pidge, hurry.” Shiro called, stationed at the door with his hand ready.

Right. No time. She hooked up her laptop, pulled up the program she designed to translate Galran, and examined their data.

Pidge’s eyes flew over the screen. She registered words like _ “…Quintessence….. Nectar…. Control….” _out of pure confusion.

She had no idea what any of that meant, but downloaded the information anyway as she scanned for anything that said “Paladin” or “Voltron”.

"_Paladins, you must leave at once! The Galra are returning sooner than expected!_” Allura said franticly.__

“Pidge?”

“Not yet.” She snapped. She’s almost finished downloading the information, but from the looks of it, there’s no mention of Lance at all!

“_We believe you’ve been compromised. One of the Galra we captured may have tipped them off!_”__

“Pidge, we have to go!” Shiro called.

Pidge glanced at her map. Purple dots rushed to their location.

She turned back to the control panel. “I’m almost done!” She wasn’t. There was far more data here than regular cruisers. She barely had 12% of it and so far nothing important.

“_The storm has worsened, number one! The castle can’t track them anymore – you must leave now!_”__

Shiro hesitated. He heard the Galra closing in outside. “Pidge, they could trap us in here,”

“Can’t — can’t the castle fire at them again?”

“Katie, we can’t form Voltron. If the Galra call for backup we — we won’t be able to help Lance,”

"_Pidge, buddy, I’m sure you’ve found something. We can look it over when you get back ju_—"__

“_You’re putting yourself at risk! Just come on so we can figure something else out!_”__

“I’m almost done!”

32%

“Shiro—“

He grimaced. “Pidge, I’m sorry.” He flung her over his shoulder and grabbed her laptop.

“No!” she kicked and scrambled in his grip.

Shiro sprinted out the door. Over his shoulder, Pidge saw Galra and sentries down the hall. They stared in shock, then took off after them. Pidge reached towards her thigh for her bayard. She shot at one Galra, but nearly slid down Shiro’s back as the hook caught around his arm too tightly.

"_Number one, Take a left, then a right – number three, you must call your lion to meet you there!_”__

Shiro stumbled when a blast hit the wall by his head. He bolted down the left corridor. “Coran — where are we going?”

"_The shuttle bay. It’s a risk, but it’s the only area the Green Lion can access now that the Galra know you’re there. Our scanners can’t find any other exit thanks to this quiznaking storm!_”__

Pidge focused on her connection to the Green Lion.

_ _The shuttle bay. Please. We need you there, Kitty Rose._ _

An enthusiastic roar rang through her mind. Pidge smiled.

“Green will be there.” She told Shiro.

Shiro stopped. Pidge turned her head, her eyes widened. Down the right hall was the shuttle bay. They could just barely make out the number of Galra down there. It was too many for them too fight. The real problem was the command ship in plain sight.

Shiro bent down to let Pidge slip to the floor. “Coran,” he whispered into the comms. “We can’t go down there. There’s too many.”

"_Fear not, Paladins. We’ll launch an attack._"__

Shiro’s eyes bulged. “But, Allura we can't — they have—“

"_I’ll open a wormhole once you two are safe. The Green Lion is surely waiting for you just outside. Once we attack, the Galra should swarm out, giving you time to escape back to the castle. Most of them will be destroyed in the storm, but you **must** hurry.”_

“There’s a command ship down there, maybe more. Those won’t just be swept away in the storm!”

"_Our main concern now is retrieving you. Four lions and the Castle of Lions against a command ship is better than just two Paladins on foot._”__

Shiro huffed. “Fine. Let’s just finish this and regroup.”

Shiro and Pidge tiptoed down the hall. This time, they felt the castle’s attack. It shook the base so badly they almost fell to the floor. They heard the hanger doors open and the cruisers soar out.

When they neared the entrance of the shuttle bay, not one, but two command ships towered over them. They weren’t the biggest ships the Galra had, but they posed greater threats than the tiny cruisers parked beside them.

Most of the cruisers were gone. There were no Galra in sight, but a few sentries patrolled around the edges of the room.

“Get ready.” Shiro muttered.

He dashed to one side, Pidge to the other. She hooked her bayard around two sentries at once while Shiro easily cut through them. More filtered through the doors, followed by Galra.

“Pidge!” Shiro yelled. He motioned to the controls on the landing above. Pidge nodded and they sealed their helmets closed as Pidge scurried up the stairs; Shiro blocked off the approaching enemies. 

Pidge heard the clashes – shot her bayard at the two stationed atop the landing.

“Hold on!”

Pidge hopped over the fallen sentries and rushed to the controls as a few Galra slithered up the stairs on the opposite end.

She mashed buttons, peered back and forth between the controls and the nearing soldiers.

The hanger doors creaked open. Lights and alarms blared across the base. Underneath the landing Pidge saw Galra sucked out of the hanger. A few banged off of Green’s invisible body.

Pidge struggled to hang onto the banister. With a glance to her right she saw the Galra stumbled over and clutched the landing.

Below, Shiro just barely clung onto the railing.

“Shiro! Down the middle!” she called, the suction so loud and intense her voice was muffled to her own ears.

He looked up at her, then behind himself.

“Green’s there, just let go!”

He hesitated for a second, then relaxed his grip. Pidge focused on climbing over the controls. The pressure made it difficult for her to move. She didn’t see if Green had scooped up Shiro, but she didn’t have to. She knew her lion would keep him safe.

Finally over the control panel Pidge made sure she crouched directly in front of Green. She kicked off the railing—

Something grabbed her leg.

The pressure rushed over her body in rapid currents, her limbs flailed wildly with the force. A Galra soldier wrenched her back, his claws cracked her armor.

Pidge kicked at his face, once, twice – he let go. Pidge was swept out. At the wrong angle.

Sucked towards the exit, Pidge slammed against the side of the hanger opening with a yelp.

She caught a flash of light. The glitter of the stars outside, or the blast of a cruiser, she didn't know. Black dots clouded her vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait! I didn't mean to go so long without updating, but I already had this chapter and part of the next one written when the flashdrive I had them and all the notes for this story saved on broke! I was feeling really bummed out and unmotivated after that, but not to worry! I still remember everything I need to for this story and plan to finish it!
> 
> Thank you for reading! And happy late Thanksgiving!


	7. Cosmic Downfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • I went through each of the previous chapters and edited them, mostly grammar errors, but also a few mistakes. Ex. In chapter 4 I said Keith was with Hunk and Shiro as they brought Green back to the castle, but he was with Pidge in the opening of ch. 6 lol 
> 
> Also, when Keef2 pilots Green I meant to say he flew her into _Red's_ hanger, not her own.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading~

The stars blurred and mixed together like swirls of color as Pidge swam in and out of consciousness.

“Pidge!” Shiro yelled hoarsely as she bounced against the hanger frame. He lost his balance as Green jerked toward her pilot.

Pidge felt numb, barely aware of how she drifted through the stars she couldn’t focus on. There was a distant sound — the comms? The ringing in her ears drowned out the buzz of screams.

_ "Shiro! We’re coming!" _

The Lion opened her mouth wide and scooped Pidge up, her armor skidded across the metal floor. 

Green darted away from the command base as a beam scorched the metal.

Shiro tumbled over to Pidge and lifted her into his arms. His eyes raked over her body for injuries.

"Shi...ro?" She mumbled, her eyes peeked open dazedly.

"Pidge! Are you alright?" He asked.

"Peachy…" 

Shiro narrowed his eyes.

"I'm fine... really, okay? Just give me a minute,"

_ "Shiro, Pidge, are you okay?" _ Keith's voice chimed through the comms.

"Mostly. Pidge needs a pod—"

"I don't–"

"—But we got out okay. How are things on your end?"

_ "Um, pretty good right now? We're coming your way now, but since the sandstorm's gotten worse Yellow's having trouble flying through it…" _ Hunk said.

Shiro grunted, thrown to the side when Green heaved herself back as cruisers flew past in waves. 

_ "Shiro!" _ Allura cried.

"Fine! We're fine!" He glanced out of Green's eyes. "We're still cloaked – I think,"

Without a pilot it was difficult for Green to dodge the Galra’s attacks, but she managed at the moment. Shiro tightened his arms around Pidge.

_ "That seems to be the case, number one, however I think it's time we skedaddle like a Fiddlycru being chased by a—"_

_ "How's Pidge? Did you find anything? Pidge_—_" _

"Keith, focus!" Shiro snapped. He saw a flash of red dart past Green. Cruisers chased after the Red Lion. 

_ "Uhhh, guys, I think they called in reinforcements!" _ Hunk yelled. 

Shiro peered out of Green’s eyes and gasped. 

Near Riqo a purple wormhole appeared. A fleet of fighter jets flooded out, followed by a warship, while the command ship in the base’s hanger soared out to join the battle.

Pidge squirmed in Shiro's arms. "Lemme go," She mumbled weakly. "I can fight..."

"Stay down, Pidge," Shiro commanded. "Keith, Hunk, listen — take out as many ships as you can and distract the command ship for as long as possible. I'll get to you as soon as I can."

Keith gritted his teeth. _ "Yes, sir." _ He bit out. The whole plan fell apart, who knew if they even found anything useful?

_ "Focus on the cruisers, Paladins. The castle's offenses should suffice in regards to the command ship." _ Allura said.

_ "Uh, could you maybe hurry up with that, please? I don't like the look of that ion cannon!" _ Hunk said nervously. 

Explosions were everywhere they looked. 

The warship paused to store energy for the ion cannon, then shot beams across the entire battle field with the rest of their arsenal.

It nearly split the command base in half. Hunk couldn’t tell if it had hit any of the cruisers, or if it cared. The warship’s laser blasters covered the area with rapid shots. 

Hunk grunted and yanked Yellow's stiff controls side to side to avoid damage, but Yellow was too slow. His sides and paws were hit, but the blasters weren’t as powerful as the ion cannon. From the corner of his eye he saw Red fly past three cruisers before they burst into pieces.

The currents of dread that crashed inside Hunk eased slightly.

Until he saw where Keith was heading.

_ “Keith! Man, don’t do that!” _

He heard Shiro mutter a _ “What?” _ in the comms.

Red shot towards command ship, cruisers on her tail, her jaw wide open as a beam from her mouth cannon blasted a streak of fire across the command ship’s side. The cruisers behind Red were knocked away from the explosions.

Keith lost track of how many ships he destroyed. He attacked the Galra with all of Red’s abilities.

Her tail laser took out cruisers behind him. Her jaw blade ripped apart anyone who got too close. Her heat ray melted anyone in sight. 

If anyone said something to him over the comms, he didn't hear them. The pounding in his ears, the heat in his veins, the weight in his chest stole his focus. Lance was gone. Lance was _ gone! _

Who cared more Galra had shown up? They'd take them out as usual.

Shiro gritted his teeth. He needed to get Pidge into a pod – he needed to get to Black.

_ "Ooh," _ Hunk cried. _ "Where do all these guys keep coming from?" _

The command ship continued to drift through space even as it tilted to the side. Beams shot seemingly at random in hopes of hitting a Lion.

Allura focused the castle’s energy blasters to form a single powerful blast and aimed for the command ship.

In the blink of an eye the entire command ship was enveloped in flames.

Cruisers darted towards Riqo’s atmosphere.

_ “You're not getting away that easily!” _Keith growled. He blocked the ships path and zapped them with Red’s tail beam.

Yellow destroyed the rest with his mouth cannon, but more ships flew past them. 

“Allura!” Shiro yelled. “Your location’s been compromised!”

_ “Uh, not only that, the warship’s heading your way too!” _Hunk said urgently.

_ “Focus, Paladins. The storm will wipe away the cruisers.” _ Allura said, her eyes darted over the screen tracking the incoming ships. Now that they approached, the castle’s sensors detected them easily. _ “Shiro, how close are you? Do you have a clear path to the castle?” _She asked as she drew up the castle’s particle barrier. 

“We’re almost there, but Green is having trouble dodging all these blasts!” He could almost make out the rapid, shifting winds of Riqo. They’re lucky none of the ships slammed into them while flying, but they came close.

Hunk and Keith worked together to stop the warship from targeting the castle. They shot around the vessel, scratches and fire marred the metal from their lion’s claws, jaw blades, and lasers, but the warship continued towards Riqo.

Keith used Red’s plasma cannon to burn a line across the warship. Flames scorched the metal.

Still, the warship flew. Lasers spread across the area. Keith pulled away from the ship. Red was burned by a beam. She let out a howl in Keith’s ears.

_ “Keith!” _ Hunk yelled. Yellow knocked Red away from the warship before she and Keith were swept into the tractor beam.

_ “We’re fine,” _ Keith said. _ “Nothing’s too hot for Red.” _

In the castle, Allura and Coran rushed around, utilizing energy from the particle barrier to send blasts towards the warship.

“Princess, our defenses will be too weak if we keep this up!” Coran warned. 

Allura grunted as a blast against the force field shook the castle. She saw cruisers swept away by the storm, but through the course sand purple beams bashed against the barrier. "Shiro, return to the castle at once and get to your lion!" She ordered.

“_We’re entering the atmosphere now!_”

Immediately when Green entered she was knocked to the side, swept away with the wind. “Stay down, Katie.” Shiro told Pidge as he set her down and jumped into the pilot seat.

He pulled the controls with all his strength and directed Green to the castle. The wind and sand hammered against the lion, constant pushback as if they weren’t moving at all. Shiro pushed harder _–_ urged Green to hurry _– _to try harder.

“Coran, we’re here!” He bit out. Green struggled to hover close enough to the particle barrier until it opened. She leapt in. She almost rammed into the castle, flying easier and swifter now that she was out of the storm. 

Shiro flew to her hanger, lifted Pidge, rushed to the med bay and met Coran. After he placed a reluctant Pidge in a healing pod, Shiro sprinted to Black.

Shiro barely sucked in enough air as he flung himself into his chair and raced out of the hanger. He moved through the storm with much less difficulty than Green, but with the strong winds and blasts from the castle and the Galra it took too long to escape Riqo’s atmosphere.

Streaks of Red and Yellow trailed Keith and Hunk as they rushed back and forth to destroy cruisers and attack the warship.

Shiro grimaced at their efforts. Nothing did enough damage!

With Black’s dual-bladed jaw blades he sliced through cruisers on his sides. They attacked and avoided the ships as best they could. Black slashed apart ships with his claws. He dodged, swiped ships that closed in on him. How can they be cornered in _ space?_ Shiro huffed. _ Sounds like something Lance wou_—

_ “Paladins, we’re taking heavy fire! Destroy that ion cannon now!” _Allura shouted.

“We’re on it!” Shiro said. He and Keith blasted at the cannon with their tail beams as Hunk covered them. Before they could hit the cannon a lavender dome sprung around the warship. Their lasers ricocheted back.

The warship fired towards Riqo rapidly. The purple streaks pounded against the castle’s blue barrier. Stay shots cracked open Riqo’s dry land. Large chunks of rock split apart.

_ “Paladins?” _

Another wormhole opened. Thousands of cruisers poured out.

_ “You gotta be kidding me!” _Keith snarled. The lions activated their thrusters and veered away from the warship.

“Allura, there’s some kind of force field around the warship! We can’t get through!” Shiro yelled.

In the med bay, the healing pod spat Pidge out. She yelped as she hit the ground. Her head swam as she pushed herself off the floor. She stood shakily and nearly fell when the castle quaked. 

Reminded of the base – the battle – Pidge stumbled to her lion as fast as she could.

Green’s cackle of energy greeted her. 

_ “Number five, what’re you doing?” _Coran said, but dropped the particle barrier for her. 

Pidge flew Green into the storm, immediately pulled into the winds current. Scraps of metal from cruisers grazed Green. She struggled to trudge through. When she broke out of the atmosphere Pidge's mouth fell open. 

There were so many ships some collided with each other.

Lasers and explosions burst everywhere her gaze landed.

Even with the castle’s help, the number of Galra didn’t diminish. Wave upon wave of ships crashed against the lions and each second the warship got closer to the castle.

_ “I got this!” _ Hunk said. Yellow zoomed into the shield, but rebounded. _ “I don’t got this!” _ He cried as he was flung back. The adamantine barrier shined still.

_ “That’s a reinforced shielding system.” _ Pidge said as she drew closer. 

_ “Meaning?” _ Keith grunted.

“Wha— Pidge!” Shiro cut in. “What are you doing here? You should be back at the castle.” He swerved away from a cluster of cruisers, aimed Black’s tail and fired.

_ “I’m _ ** _fine_.**_ All healed up,” _Pidge tackled cruisers left and right, ripped them apart, fired at them until flames covered them. 

_ “Oh man… guys, I won’t be able to smash my way through that.” _Hunk said. 

“Focus, team. We need to figure out a way through.”

_ “A shielding system?” _Allura muttered. 

_ “Wouldn’t we be able to destroy it if we all tried at once?” _ Keith snapped.

Coran enlarged the castle’s visual of the warship to examine the force field. Allura gasped over the comms.

“Princess! What’s wrong?” Shiro asked urgently.

_ “I—"_

Allura and Coran clung to the control system as another round of fire crashed against the castle.

_ “Princess, at this rate the particle barrier will fall!” _Coran cried. 

Allura gazed out into the storm, turned to Coran and nodded. She dashed out of the bridge. _ “I know what to do. Hold the Galra off, Paladins.” _

_ Please, _ Allura thought as she hurried down the hall. _ We need your help…! _

The lions clashed against the Galra. Debris floated all around. Keith growled as he clutched the controls tighter. No matter how many ships he destroyed more appeared!

Cruisers swarmed around him. _ Come at me! _He thought. Red roared in his mind.

He fired Red’s plasma cannon recklessly. The only cruisers hit were the ones too close to dodge in time.

“Keith! Careful!” Shiro reprimanded, nearly hit by the plasma ray.

A cruiser slammed into Red from behind — the impact thrusted Red — and Keith's head — downward.

Keith's face smashed against Red’s control panel from the force. He let out a yowl. Red spun wildly.

_ “Keith!” _

Keith’s brain quivered inside his head, eyes unable to focus on anything, vision blotted by black smudges. Lights flashed in the cockpit as they fell.

Red hissed. Her legs kicked out. She used her thrusters to slow to a stop.

Green and Black swooped down to cover Red. Keith righted himself in his chair. He lurched forward and rested against the panel. His helmet took most of the damage, but... 

Wetness slid down his forehead and nose.

His visor had cracked.

Blood dripped onto the panel below. Keith watched a small puddle of red form, unthinking, then —

Pale pink light flashed in his mind.

Images of a chipped surface blotted by a disgusting mix of red and purple.

_ The crystal…? _ Keith wondered, his hand under his nose to catch the blood. He pulled his hand away and checked how much blood there was.

He sucked in a breath, his eyes went wide — Allura’s voice drifted into his mind; _ “The Tsiokorazi crystal is powerful and rare, it is said to create wormholes to other universes.” _

Keith jerked forward. Air caught in his lungs, he tore the controls upward, ignored Red’s fizzle in his mind, and raced back to the battle.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw ships barrel towards him. His hand didn’t respond fast enough, he couldn’t avoid them—!

A streak of blue.

Keith’s eyes widened.

A ray darted over the cruisers – ice encased them all.

“L-Lan—?”

_ “Paladins!” _ Allura’s voice echoed through the comms.

Keith’s head nearly imploded.

Heat rose and scorched his chest. His veins, fingers, vibrated as he strangled the controls. He flew upwards and spotted the Blue Lion. "Allura, _ what _ are you doing?” He spat. Keith simmered in his seat. He couldn’t believe for a split second he’d stupidly thought it was Lance – that somehow Lance managed to save him again—

_ “Princess?” _ Shiro said. 

_ “The Blue Lion opened up for you?” _ Pidge asked.

_ “Indeed.” _

The Blue Lion twitched, then flung herself backwards into Yellow as he passed.

_ “Hey!” _ Hunk yelped. He was pulled back into Riqo’s atmosphere.

_ “Apologies! …I’ve never flown a Lion before,” _ Allura said sheepishly.

_ "I'm okay, I'm okay!" _He paused, _ "I think," _

The storm outside Yellow was hail-like and loud. 

The sand scraped against Yellow so violently Hunk worried all his paint would be chipped off if they made it out of here. Yellow's armor is strong enough to withstand the harsh sand, but he could barely move in this! 

_ “Al_–_ra!” _

Great. Now his comms were acting up!

Yellow was already slow because of his size and armor… but with the extra pushback of the storm Hunk struggled to direct him.

_ “Hunk, we_—_ed you!” _Pidge called.

_ "Oh, man, oh, man…" _ He whimpered. He couldn't see, Yellow's sensors were acting up, and Hunk doubted he'd be able to defend himself _ or _ the castle if any cruisers made it through!

Pressure laid against his mind.

It lulled him into a calmer state. He forced himself to breath. _ "You're right, buddy…" _ He patted Yellow’s control panel. Hunk counted his breaths and pushed through the storm, back to the battle. 

He could just barely make out colorful blurs as they passed. 

Closer…. 

….Closer……

He broke out. Finally—!

_ “Allura!” _ Keith screamed.

Hunk flinched. Okay, that was _ way _too loud after his comms had been out.

The comms went silent. It sounded almost like the battle did too. Hunk thought about sneaking back into the storm.

Allura’s face popped up on Keith’s screen. She took in his face and gasped. _ “Keith! Your—!” _

_ “Allura, listen,” _ Keith dived away from a ship. _ “The crystal — on the Balmera—"_

Allura quirked an eyebrow, the same expression she’d give Lance when he flirted at an inappropriate time. _ All the time, _Keith thought.

She opened her mouth to respond, but squeaked when a stray shot missed Blue by inches. Her face clicked off the screen and she darted away.

Keith seethed. He pounded his fist against the control panel. Red’s heat flared. _Sorry._ He thought. Keith shook his head, made himself dizzy. Droplets of blood and bits of glass flung around. He forced himself to focus on the battle. He had to.

Blue’s freeze ray missed half the ships she aimed for. She flew towards the others to try and assist them, but was nearly hit again.

Keith growled into the comms. His head pounded, his heart thudded, the crystal taunted him. Keith brushed his bangs aside, blood matted his hair. The dry parts clung to his skin.

_ “Paladins, the Blue Lion’s sonic cannon should be able to cancel out the electromagnetic residence field of the Galra’s shielding system, however_—_” _ She grunted as Blue took a hit. "_—__Egh. I’m not sure I’ll be able to get close enough to do so with my limited experience.” _

_ “Okay, team. Cover Allura. The Blue Lion’s the only one that can break through that barrier. We need to stop it before it reaches the castle.” _

The five lions veered around, destroying every cruiser in their paths.

Green jerked back as a blast shot past her._ “Haah. Okay… that was too close…” _ Pidge muttered. _ “Woah! Allura!” _She said as Blue’s freeze ray swerved near Green. A bit of ice crawled over Green’s paw. She tried to shake it off.

_ “Sorry!” _

Keith gritted his teeth. This wasn’t going to work! Blue’s movements were stunted and hesitant in Allura’s hands, not fluid and sure like with Lance.

Allura avoided blasts as best she could as the others tried to clear a path. Keith reluctantly remained stationed near her to take out any cruisers that got too close. Lance would never forgive Keith if he let anything happen to Blue.

_ Bet he’d forgive Allura, though… _Keith scoffed.

Red’s speed and agility propelled him back and forth easily; he protected Blue, destroyed anything in his path, took out ships Allura missed.

Green’s vine cannon clamped ships together in clusters. Red melted them with her heat ray when she could.

Black clawed, swiped, and broke apart anything frozen by Blue’s freeze ray.

Yellow crashed into cruisers, his bulky armor unfazed by their blasts.

They carved their way closer to the warship, all the while it and the castle shot at each other’s barriers.

Soon, the only threat was stray beams from the warship. Cruisers still darted through the debris of their fallen comrades, but they were easy to defeat with the lions’ tail lasers.

_ “Allura, now!” _ Pidge said as she avoided the warships beams.

_ “Y-Yes!” _ She said. Blue flew towards the shielding system and hovered outside the force field.

_ “Allura!” _

_ “I’m trying!” _ Her eyes darted over Blue’s panel. _ Where was it? _

Whispers were in her mind, indiscernible. She couldn’t hear it properly! 

_ “There’s not gonna be another chance!” _ Keith shouted. _ “What’re you waiting for?” _

_ “I _ _ – _ _ it’s a tense situation – I’m tense!” _ She snapped _ . “I-__I can’t find the — wait here it is!” _

The sonic cannon emerged from Blue’s back. She geared up and fired. Enemies close by were disoriented by the high-frequency sound waves — they were destroyed by the paladins.

The Galra’s shield vibrated and disintegrated.

The team cheered. Red surged toward the ion cannon – the beams it rapidly sent toward the castle in a panic loud enough to hear in Red’s cockpit.

Yellow, Green, and Black took out the last of the cruisers.

Before Keith could reach the ion cannon_— _

_ “Keith _ _ – _ _ wait!” _Allura shrieked.

The warship shot forward suddenly _ — _ Red collided with Blue.

The ship’s thrusters flung it towards the castle at new speeds. Even more lasers shot in all directs.

Blue reared back and knocked Red away.

A laser zapped Blue.

_ “Allura!” _ Shiro screamed.

The Blue Lion drifted away, shocks and sparks crawled over her body. Allura blinked, her head foggy. Her vision cleared. She jerked forward to grasp the controls_ . “Come on, come on…!” _ Allura muttered as she twisted and jerked Blue’s controls. The Lion didn’t respond.

_ “Hey! Get outta there!” _ Hunk wailed. His attention torn between Allura and dodging beams.

_ “Ugh. The controls are jammed or – or something! I can’t control the Blue Lion!” _

The warship ceased fire. The beams concentrated into a large ball of energy and aimed directly for Blue.

The paladins screeched her name.

Coran sagged into himself. He activated the castle’s thrusters and shot out of Riqo's atmosphere.

The castle’s particle barrier fell, the energy combined together into one beam.

Two lasers fired at once.

Purple clashed with blue.

The force of the intersected beams knocked the Blue Lion away, Allura still unable to maneuver her.

_ “Coran?” _Allura gasped. The castle’s white surface stark beyond the explosions and debris.

_ “I had to redirect all the castle’s energy.” _

_ “But, Coran, the particle barrier — you’ve left yourself open!” _

_ “I couldn’t let it hit you!” _His voice cracked.

Blue’s control panel lit up.

_ ...Princess… _ A wisp of warmth gently touched her mind.

Allura gripped the controls tightly. _ “Paladins, we must defeat that warship now! Coran is defenseless!” _

Keith bolted to the ion cannon. He melted it with Red’s plasma ray – tore through the base with her claws.

The main threat was gone, but the warship still fired its lasers. Red spun away from the new round of rapid fire.

Purple crackles of energy lit up ahead. A wormhole opened. More cruisers Two more warships. 

_ “Again? Seriously!” _ Pidge huffed, vexed.

Coran grunted as he fell to the ground. Without the particle barrier the castle joggled violently. _ “Focus on defeating the ship — I’ll try to open up a wormhole!” _

_ "What? Can you do that?" _ Hunk swerved away from a cross beam.

_ "I thought only the princess could open wormholes?" _ Pidge said, voice strained, but intrigued.

_ "That is the case usually, however I believe there's enough of her residual essence stored within the castle." _Coran wiped sweat from his brow, his eyes never strayed from the system controls.

_ "Of course!" _ Allura said. _ "Brilliant, Coran! There should be enough for one jump, but I fear Coran may not be able to hold it open for very long…" _

_ "Our lions aren’t enough for this." _Keith hated to admit. The black spots at the corners of his eyes worsening. He had to keep going. He had to…

_ "Alright, team, we don't have a choice – we've dealt with worse before. Focus. Let's form Voltron!" _

The familiar weightless feeling, like a ribbon wrapping around their cores tightened as their Lions connected. Shiro felt everything — Keith's searing fury bubbled over his fear.

The weight of Pidge's worry made heavier with the flare of her determination and anger.

The cold, quick ripples of Hunk's anxiety and dread.

Shiro struggled to hold onto them. His focus split between his team's scattered emotions and a new sensation; icy focus. Jumbled, but persistent.

_ Allura. Allura! _

He held tight to the feeling.

The lions merged. Their metal bodies contorted and slid into place.

Voltron was formed.

The stars glimmered brightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo. This chapter kicked my ass ;-; I had to stalk all the lion’s wikis for so long to get this chapter to look half decent and kept rewatching episodes to generate ideas. Battles in the lions are the hardest to write :( 
> 
> Anyhoo, I’m glad to have that out of the way. Seems like the team is finally getting on the right track huh? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Thank you all for the lovely comments between chapters! I know I go a long time between each new update, but it’s so nice to see new comments even during that time!
> 
> I hope you’re all doing well and staying safe! ❤ Now that I’ve finished this chapter the others shouldn’t take quite as long~
> 
> _Don’t quote me on that though please >_<_


	8. Galaxy Gifts

Scattered stars shone against metal.

Voltron stood; held together shakily, but compact.

“Form sword!” Shiro commanded.

Keith jammed his bayard into the slot and twisted. Voltron brandished its sword. It gleamed in the stars light.

They zoomed forward. So fast the pressure pushed the new wave of cruisers back. They had to be quick — they couldn’t let the Galra damage the castle _ or _corrupt their wormhole again.

They slashed the cruisers apart – dozens split in half.

Voltron sliced ship after ship, but their movements were jerky and stilted. 

The connection threatened to break. 

Keith felt how stretched thin it already was beneath the currents of emotions – they all could.

They struggled to hold on.

Under the fear, the anger, the uncertainty, there was the lack of coordination. A slot jammed in where it didn’t fit – didn’t belong. 

They activated the thrusters — bolted through the debris towards one warship.

Pidge pulled back and slammed into the warship’s side – the metal dented, delved around Green’s head.

Red swung the sword back, then pierced the metal. Voltron darted upward, dragging the sword with them. It split a line in the ship – the gash spit flames.

Voltron flew underneath the warship and sliced through it. They surged away from the warship as it combusted.

Their connection was uncoiling, like a thread about to snap apart. They had to finish this now. _ Now _ — **now!**

“Uh, guys!” Hunk said.

The cruisers lurched towards them. Voltron veered back — beams followed them.

“Form shoulder cannon!”

Hunk fumbled with his bayard, slid it in. They felt the added weight of the cannon.

Dozens of blue beams crossed and overlapped – the cruisers exploded instantly in sparks across the area.

Voltron swiveled in place and fired at the other warship. It shot its own lasers back at them – some hit the castle.

Coran grunted into the comms.

“Coran!” Allura cried.

_ No, no! _Her concentration was slipping! Keith growled and blinked blood out of his eye. 

“I’m alright!" Coran said. He clung to the panel as the castle was knocked back by lasers. Coran calculated the distance the castle could wormhole with its limited energy, typed in random coordinates, and was flung off his feet before he could open the wormhole.

Voltron’s movements locked up – they took a hit to the side.

“Allura! Concentrate!” Keith snapped through gritted teeth. The battle was too much for his headache. He could barely keep focus!

Their connection was about to break.

The warship’s ion cannon focused its energy.

“Guys! The castle!” Pidge yelled.

Voltron formed its shield and rushed in front of the castle before it could get hit. They all pushed against their controls. The energy beam curled around the edges of the shield and slipped by.

Cruisers darted around them to the castle, some hit by the ion cannon.

“Coran, how’s that wormhole?” Hunk called.

The energy dissipated, Voltron swung its arm to the side and destroyed a few ships before they could fly by.

“Coran!” Allura sobbed.

Voltron’s thread slipped further apart.

They darted forward, the sword brandished, and slashed the remaining warship.

“Allura, focus. We have to take out tha—“

An explosion.

They saw a burst of fire from the surface of the castle.

“Coran!” Allura screamed. The comms were silent except for static.

The thread broke. Shiro pulled on his controls, on the team’s connection.

“Shiro!” Keith shouted.

“I – egh — can’t hold it!” Shiro rasped.

Voltron split apart — the Lions floated away from each other.

Before they could right themselves they were blasted back. The warship fired at them rapidly, scorched the lions' bodies.

The team yanked their controls and swerved in opposite directions. 

Yellow rammed into the warships side, a large dent appeared around him.

“Is everyone okay?” Shiro asked. He couldn’t distinguish between the lions and the flashes of beams.

“I must check on Coran!” Allura said. The Blue Lion bolted to the castle. 

“Um, now, though? I mean, I’m worried too, but I don’t think we can do this without Voltron!” Hunk wailed. Lasers pelted Yellow’s back.

“Team! Focus! Allura, see what you can do about opening up a wormhole. If you can’t, we need to try to form Voltron again!” Shiro snapped. 

Keith and Hunk followed behind Blue. She surged toward the castle mindlessly, no worry for the battle around her in Allura’s haste.

Red and Yellow slashed fighter jets apart as they attacked the castle. They lurched around the castle, fired shots in front and behind them, careful not to hit the castle.

The warship was still active, but at a much slower pace. It paused its constant fire to activate the ion cannon again. Shiro and Pidge darted forwards and shot their lions tail and mouth cannons at the warships’ underbelly. They raced around it, upwards to the ion cannon.

Black zipped around the cannon — his dual-bladed jaws blades thrashed the metal.

Green fired her vine cannon — the vines coiled and crushed the metal. The energy overloaded with no output, it exploded.

The warship was defeated.

They flew to the castle and helped with the rest of the ships, but yet another wormhole appeared.

“Oh, no!” Hunk cried.

Shiro made a frustrated noise. “We’ll never get away if the command base keeps calling in reinforcements!”

  
•×∙─────────∙◦✖◦∙────────∙×•

  
  


Allura tripped down Blue’s ramp and sprinted to the bridge. Breathless, she clutched the metal frame as the door swooshed open. She flung herself through the door before it fully opened and stumbled across the floor.

Coran struggled to get to his hands and knees. “Quiznaking old bones,” he muttered to himself.

“Coran!” Allura gasped, her voice cracked. She ran over to him, threaded her arm through his, and hoisted him up.

“I’m alright,” Coran smiled as he patted her arm. “Sorry to worry you, Princess,”

Tears welled up in Allura’s eyes. She embraced Coran tightly and hid her face in his shoulder like all the times he or her father comforted her because she’d tripped or bruised herself while playing with her cousins —

The castle shook violently again. They grasped each other as it teetered this way and that.

Coran detached himself and pulled up the castle scans. He gasped. “Oh, no! The generator room has been wrecked! The energy crystal is cracked!”

Allura bit her lip. They were lucky — if it had been the crystal in the bridge the castle wouldn't be able to move at all... The grunts and yowls of the paladins hissed in her helmet. “Do you think we could still travel?”

Coran yanked his moustache. “Possibly. But I don’t think it’s wise,” Coran thought more and stroked his chin. “A crack is repairable with the right materials, but I don’t think the castle can sustain damage long enough for me to do so."

Allura nodded and pressed a button on her helmet. “Paladins, do you copy?”

_ “Allura, what’s going on?” _ Shiro asked.

“Paladins, the castle’s energy crystal has been damaged. The backup generators should suffice in transporting the castle through a wormhole, however the castle is too unstable to create one,” She frowned to herself.

_ “Wait, what? So, how’re we getting out of here! Oh, man oh, man—“ _

“Calm yourself, Hunk. Is the Galra’s wormhole still active?”

_ “Yeah,” _ Pidge huffed. _ “Wait, why?” _

“I should be able to control it if I do this right, but you’ll have to hurry, Paladins,"

Coran’s eyes bulged. “Princess! Are you sure you’ll be able to perform that level of magic?”

“Yes, Coran. In the meantime, you assist the Paladins and get as close to the wormhole as possible,”

_ “What? What are you doing?” _

Allura dashed down the hall to the teludav. “Paladins, I should be able to utilize the Galra’s wormhole to our advantage, similarly to when they corrupted ours. If I do this correctly I can transfer my quintessence and magical energy into the crystal matrix and control the Galra’s wormhole.”

The castle lurched under her feet as Coran activated the castle’s thrusters and edged towards the wormhole, the castles lasers shot randomly.

The lions and cruisers veered back away from the castle.

Red and Green fired at them before they could hit the castle.

Allura entered the teludav and tiptoed around the lenses imbedded in the floor. She kneeled, carefully aligned her knee and foot between the lenses and breathed deeply. She crossed her palms over the scaultrite lenses. She briefly wondered how Zarkon’s witch could have known about this spell, how she’d been able to perform it, but shook the thought from her head.

The tingly fizzle of energy drifted down her arms into her hands. Allura repeated the mantra in her head as her arms shook with the force of the energy. She concentrated and directed the flow outwards, towards the lenses. She peeked her eyes open. Blue sparkles floated into the scaultrite lenses in waves.

“Aha!” She laughed.

The sparkles disappeared. Allura’s mouth dropped open. She quickly closed her eyes and focused on the gentle warmth and recited the incantation in her mind again. Her Altean marks glowed as the magic swam through her into the lenses.

The warmth in her veins grew hotter, the lenses brightened as they absorbed the magic and quintessence. Pale blue light bathed the alcove, Allura felt it shine around her.

It became brighter and brighter, the energy passing through Allura scorched her inside.

The spell worked. The energy settled for a moment.

Allura gasped, her eyes shot open. She nearly fell onto the lenses, but caught herself. “Now, Paladins!” She yelled as the energy swirled through the lenses and blasted out of the castleship towards the Galra’s wormhole.

The beam of energy collided with the wormhole — blue cascaded and entwined purple — the wormhole sputtered and twisted — ships that’d been flying through were caught in the shift and torn apart.

The wormhole shimmered blue.

The castle sped towards it, followed by the lions. They avoided beams that trailed them – Red fired lasers back at them.

They hurried past debris – past broken ships – past the stars –

Farther— 

—Farther—!

The wormhole snapped shut behind them.

•×∙─────────∙◦✖◦∙────────∙×•

  
  


They were immersed in near white light.

The bright blue spiraled around the lions and castle then – they were tossed out into a pool of stars.

The wormhole faded like smoke. They drifted through the stars, everything around them still and quiet.

The paladins steered their lions to their hangers. Once there, they sighed in relief. They’d barely escaped. Keith settled his face in his hands. The pulse in his head settled a bit now that he was in the castle, no explosions to worsen his headache. He pushed himself up, staggered down the ramp, and to the corridor.

Keith flinched at the yell of his name when he reached the bridge.

“Woah, man! You need a healing pod!” Hunk said worriedly.

Shiro grasped Keith’s shoulder and nudged him towards the door, but Keith pressed his heels into the floor.

“Pidge,” Keith muttered as he spun around. It made him dizzy and he held a hand to his head as his vision blurred. Shiro’s voice was low and hard to discern, but Keith knew he was urging him to get into a pod. “Pidge,” Keith said again when his vision cleared.

Pidge blinked her wide eyes at him.

“Did you – what did you find?”

Pidge’s mouth dropped open. 

Shiro’s hand tightened on Keith’s shoulder and he tried again to pull Keith towards the med bay. “Keith, we’ll discuss that when everyone’s here. You need a healing pod now,”

Pidge’s eyes fell to the floor. She slowly shook her head, her lips pressed in a thin line.

Keith’s eye twitched. “What.” He said lowly. His stomach turned.

“I…” Pidge’s voice cracked. “I downloaded as much as I could, b-but…”

“Nothing? You didn’t find _anything_!?” Keith shook off Shiro’s hand and stepped closer to Pidge.

Tears rose in Pidge’s eyes, but she only tightened her curled fists and glared at the floor. 

“I thought you were supposed to be the smart one!” Keith yelled, knots in his stomach twisted and curled. “How could you have failed at_—“ _

_ “_Keith!”

Pidge snapped. “What do you care? You don’t like Lance anyway!”

Keith jerked back.

“That’s enough!” Shiro shouted and pulled him away from Pidge. He pushed him towards the door. 

Hunk inched towards Pidge and rested his hands on her shoulders. He frowned at Keith, more out of worry than anger.

Shiro ruffled his hair angrily. “Go. Now. You need – you need a pod and—“ 

Keith struggled against Shiro, but exhaustion weighed him down and he slumped into Shiro's chest. Shiro sighed and held Keith up as he caught his footing. Blood stung the corners of Keith's right eye – he shut it while his other darted around the bridge, then specks of his own blood on Shiro's armor.

Keith gasped and covered his mouth as the past few hours – Days? – crashed against his mind. His eyes not seeing Shiro in front of him. Vomit threatened to crawl up his throat.

Shiro propped Keith up. "Keith? What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"In the—" Keith struggled to breath. "I remembered… I tried to tell Allura before… In the cavern. On the Balmera, there was — there was blood_— _"

Shiro’s worried expression fell. "I know, buddy," Shiro said consolingly. His face now tired and worn. "I see it too. When I close my eyes. But it's over. He can't hurt anyone anymore,” He tried to pull Keith into a hug.

Keith pushed against Shiro's chest. "Wha–? No... _no_. Shiro, I mean _ — _ there was more blood on the crystal. Before... _that,_"

Shiro quirked his eyebrows. "You mean…” his eyes widened. His robotic hand almost too tight where it clutched Keith's bicep.

Pidge glanced up and sniffled. “The crystal…?” Her mouth dropped open.

Shiro breathed in slowly through his nose. His grip loosened. "Okay. Okay... we...we need to talk to Allura. Where is she?” he looked at Coran.

“Still in the teludav, I expect," he said quietly.

“Okay. I’ll get her.” Shiro said. Coran nodded. “_You _get in a pod,” he said to Keith and turned to Hunk and Pidge. “And you two just… rest for now.” 

He made his way to the teludav quickly.

Coran lightly squeezed Keith’s shoulder and murmured, “Come along, lad.” And guided him to the med bay.

Keith went willingly, too tired to fight anymore.

When they made it to the med bay Coran sat him down and picked tiny bits of glass out of Keith’s face and wiped the blood away. 

Keith closed his eyes as the glass encased him. At least he’d finally told the team what he remembered.

  
•×∙─────────∙◦✖◦∙────────∙×•

  
  


When Shiro arrived at the teludav Allura leaned against her arm, her body draped on the floor, her other hand pressed against her forehead.

“Allura,” he rushed over and embraced her. 

She let all her weight fall against him. They stayed like that for a few moments, then Shiro gently peeled her away and he looked back and forth between her eyes.

“Allura... the crystal – on the Balmera–“

Allura quirked her eyebrows, tired eyes blinked blearily at him. “Oh, that’s right!” Allura covered her eyes with her hands. “The Galra could have returned for the crystal in the time we’ve been gone!” she cried.

Shiro stroked her arms. “Yeah… but I meant that Keith mentioned the crystal. Something about trying to tell you about it?”

Allura shook her head, her face marred by a deep frown. She opened her mouth, then snapped it shut. Her eyebrows knitted closer and closer together then realization lit up her eyes. 

She wore a horrified expression as she shook her head again and again, faster than before.

"Allu–"

"The Crystal! Of _course_!" She sobbed. She collapsed into Shiro’s arms. “Oh, Shiro… how could I have been so _stupid,_”

Shiro held her tightly and rubbed her back. “Allura…?”

She sniffed and pulled back to look at Shiro. “I believe Lance went into the crystal.”

•×∙─────────∙◦✖◦∙────────∙×•

  
  


"_What_?" Hunk asked loudly. The team gathered in the lounge hours later after the healing pod released Keith and Coran ran some tests to make sure he didn’t have any permanent damage. Hunk tore his headband off and ran his hand through his hair. “So – so Lance just, _fell_ into the crystal? The magic space crystal that creates wormholes and whatnot? That crystal? The one we _left_ on the Balmera?”

Allura clasped her hands in front of her and frowned at the ground as a look of guilt passed her face. “I’m afraid that seems to be the case,” She said quietly.

“The tsiokorazi crystal is highly sensitive. Based on what number four said, it is likely Lance entered the crystal during his fight with the Galra,” Coran murmured.

Pidge turned her face away.

Keith tapped his foot against the ground from where he sat on the couch. “So how do we get him out?”

Allura took a deep breath and met his eyes. “Firstly, we must obtain the tsiokorazi crystal. However, before we can go anywhere Coran must repair the castle’s energy crystal. We won’t get very far without it, it’s much too risky to travel by wormhole with it damaged, especially with the castle in such a state,"

Keith scoffed and turned away, but said nothing else. He just scowled at the wall and tapped his foot.

Pidge hopped down from her spot on the other end of the couch. “I’ll help,”

“I don’t think so,” Shiro said.

“What! Why?” 

“Pidge, you just got into battle directly after leaving the healing pod for a _second_ time. That kind of stress can’t be good for your body,"

Pidge crossed her arms.

“We _all_ need rest. It’ll take time to repair the crystal anyway, right, Coran?”

Coran curled his moustache. “My ol’ granpappy taught me a recipe for a mixture that’ll heal the crystal right up! Shouldn’t take too long to make, however depending on the size it can take between a varga up to a few quintants for the effect to set in!”

Pidge sighed. “…Fine.”

“I will assist Coran,”

“You rest too, Allura. I know how much that rejuvenating ceremony takes out of you. And doing what you just did to that wormhole must’ve taken a lot out of you," 

“I must agree, Princess,” Coran said.

Allura opened her mouth to argue, but said, “Hmph. Very well then.”

Hunk sighed. “_I’ll_ help Coran. I’m too jittery to sit still right now,"

Shiro nodded and watched them leave the room, Coran flapped his arms wildly as he told Hunk what the recipe entailed. “Quintessence is the most important bit, but the residue from a Bvypper’s–“

Hunk held up a hand with a disgusted look. “I’d… really rather not know.”

Shiro smiled and followed Allura and Pidge out of the door, but stopped when he noticed Keith with his head hung low. Shiro glanced at the door as it clicked shut and he sat down next to Keith.

“…Listen,” he said quietly. “I know this is scary, but we can figure this out together, okay? Coran just needs to fix the crystal and we’ll be good to go,”

Keith remained silent.

“Keith, come on, talk to me,” Shiro pleaded.

Keith breathed in shakily. “What if…” his low voice trembled. “What if Lance is… dea—“

“—Don’t talk like that, Keith.” Shiro said firmly. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Look, I can’t tell you how things will go, but I know Lance. He’s resilient. Remember when Sendak destroyed the first energy crystal? Lance helped us then, even after he’d been hurt,”

Keith let out a little amused huff.

Shiro smiled. “When we tell him what happened he’ll probably insinuate you’re competing for his record for pod visits,”

Keith laughed a bit louder this time. He smiled tiredly, but it quickly fell. “I just… I just keep thinking about how _stupid _we were. I know he can handle himself, but – ugh!” Keith yanked at his hair. “We knew the crystal was dangerous! We knew what it could do and we all – we all—” his voice cracked on a sob.

“Keith…” Shiro rested his hand on Keith’s back. “Things didn’t go as planned, but it was a _good_ plan despite what went wrong. We can fix this, okay?”

Keith sighed and leaned his elbows against his knees. “…But what if we never see him again?”

“…Then…”

Keith rubbed his forehead. “I know I should be focusing… I just… I never…”

“Keith, it’s _okay_ that you’re scared. You know that, right?”

Keith chewed his bottom lip. “I know. I _know._ But I can’t — _do_ anything if I don’t focus.”

“Keith, this isn’t all on you. We’re in this together,”

Keith clenched his fists, but said nothing.

“It’s not all on you. Keith… Whatever happens… we’ll make it out together. Okay?”

Keith stayed quiet.

“...Try to get some sleep, okay?”

Shiro waited for a response, but Keith just curled into himself. Shiro sighed. He walked to the door, his stomach heavy as lead, glanced back at Keith one more time, and left. 

He caught up with Allura and pulled her to a stop so Pidge, who slumped down the hall ahead of them, wouldn’t hear.

Shiro peered over his shoulder at the door to the lounge, then back to Allura. "So... it – it doesn't look good, does it?"

“…I’m not sure, Shiro,” she said woefully. “There’s so little research on tsiokorazi crystals…” she frowned, then shook her head. Her eyes hardened. “There must be _something_ in the castle’s database,” her voice was strong and determined. “I will look through what information we ha–“

“I meant what I said,” Shiro interrupted gently, a slight smirk on his face. “You need rest.”

Allura pouted. “…Fine. But you do as well.” She looped their arms together and led him to her room.

They’d figure something out.

They had to.

  
•×∙─────────∙◦✖◦∙────────∙×•

  
  


It hadn’t taken Hunk and Coran long to create the ‘Glugr’ or whatever it was called mixture. It’d taken longer to find all the ingredients, and even longer for Coran to transfer some of his quintessence into the mix in his tired state.

Mixing it together did little to calm Hunk’s nerves. He bit his nails as he watched Coran.

Coran’s arms and legs were spread around the blue crystal that, like in the bridge, was lodged in the ceiling. He shimmied up and smeared the thick paste into the cracks around the base of the crystal.

Hunk hadn’t noticed Coran finished until the man slid down the crystal and stood in front of him.

Coran wiped his hands on a rag, then pulled his gloves back on with a snap and folded them behind his back.

Hunk shuffled on his feet and twiddled his thumbs. “So… Lance really was, you know, sent to another universe?”

Coran nodded solemnly.

Hunk whimpered. “Can we… really get him back…?”

“…I believe so, yes. With your and number five’s intelligence I have no doubt,”

Hunk smiled. He scratched the back of his head. “Um, Coran? I know this is out of the blue, but… do you think I’m a, uh, a good fit for Yellow?”

Coran blinked in surprise. “Why, yes, Hunk. Are you not happy with your lion?”

“No, it’s not that!” Hunk said quickly. “I love Yellow! It’s just… I’m not really the fighting type, you know?” He said it almost sheepishly. His eyes slid to the side. “Now more than ever I realize how far outta my depth I am. I mean, I’ve _always_ known that. I’m not, you know, a pilot really. Just an engineer… I just feel like I’m… I’m dragging everyone down, you know? Everyone’s working so hard to find Lance and I can’t even _think_ of what to do next with my anxiety acting up so much,” 

Hunk removed his headband and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. “I mean, he’s my _buddy_. We’ve known each other since we were kids! And I…” Hunk hung his head. “I can’t save him. I know he’d be doing _so_ much if it were me, but me? I don’t know what I’m doing…”

“And that’s why you wanted to help me," Coran said kindly. “The lions are never wrong, Hunk. Despite their… previous decisions,” An image came to his mind; Zarkon and Alfor laughing together…

He shook his head and caught Hunk’s eye. “Your lion would not have chosen you if he did not believe you were a capable pilot. I believe you were a perfect choice. You should too,"

Hunk smiled. He scooped Coran up into a bear hug. Coran laughed and squeezed back.

Hunk set him down and looked up at the energy crystal. “So that’s fixed?”

Coran turned to look over the crystal as well. “By all accounts, yes. Based on the size I’d estimate a few varga at most,”

“Well,” Hunk sniffed and put his headband back on. “I guess I should go make some food for everyone,”

Coran rose an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t you get some rest now, number two? I can prepare food for you paladins,"

“Yeah, but… you got hurt today too. Are you okay?”

Coran smiled gently and patted Hunk’s shoulder. “I’m alright, lad. Go on.”

  
•×∙─────────∙◦✖◦∙────────∙×•

  
  


The same consuming thoughts pounded against Keith’s mind. Where was Lance? Is he okay? Is he... dead?

…Does he know Keith didn’t mean what he’d said?

Keith grimaced. _Don’t screw up._ Those could be the last words he ever said to Lance. Lance could have _died_ thinking Keith thought he was incompetent. Which, sure, sometimes he acted dumb, but Keith never thought Lance was _incapable._ He knew Lance was serious when he needed to be.

Keith sighed and went to take a shower.

Why couldn’t he just _say_ what he meant like a normal person? He twisted the shower knob and stepped in.

Shiro understood. Shiro said exactly what Keith had meant to so _easily._ Keith scrubbed his body harshly, left his skin red. Keith frowned down at the tile as the hot water ran down his back. He had to focus. To find Lance. Keith scratched his scalp as he washed his hair. He shook the water out of his eyes and got out.

He’d tell Lance what he thought when they find him. Keith nodded to himself and grabbed a towel.

_ I’ll tell him… everything. _

There was a burst of warmth in his mind. Red laughed at him.

Keith pouted. _What, you don’t think I can do it?_ He folded the towel around his hips and walked into his room to the closet. The floor was freezing against his feet.

Red only laughed at him more. He didn’t take offense.

Keith had no idea what to do with himself now. He didn’t bother training, since he knew it’d upset Shiro. He wandered to the Blue Lion’s hanger and sat in front of her in silence. He couldn’t hear anything she said, but he felt calmer around her. Her subtle lull of energy was like gentle waves.

Keith felt… closer to Lance… when he was with Blue.

Keith blushed. The lull of energy jolted a bit.

He thought she was laughing at him alongside Red now.

Keith sighed. “What do I do, Blue…? How do I… say how I feel?”

A barely there nudge at his mind. A prod.

“You… want me to leave?”

No, that wasn’t it. More nudging.

An idea popped into his head. He didn’t know if it was Blue or not, but he needed to apologize to Pidge. Keith nodded. “Yeah, that’ll… maybe she can help me? Maybe I can practice talking to her and Hunk…” Keith felt foolish, but the nudging became more rapid so he thought he understood what Blue meant.

Keith nodded to himself once more and marched to Pidge’s room. On the way there Coran told him dinner was ready.

He hesitated outside her door and mulled over what to say, his fist raised. He had an opening, _just tell her dinner’s ready._

Keith gulped and knocked.

Pidge opened the door. She looked up at him in surprise.

“Uh,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “Food is… ready?” he cringed internally.

Pidge blinked and nodded. She stepped around him and headed towards the dining hall.

“P-Pidge — wait!” Keith called.

She glanced back at him. Keith hadn’t realized he’d reached for her. He let his arm fall to his side and took a deep breath.

“Pidge, I’m… I’m sorry. For earlier. You did your best and I – I shouldn’t have yelled at you. Lance is your friend, I know you’re doing everything you can to find him…”

Pidge gave a small smirk. Then it fell and she shrugged. “It’s fine. I’m… I’m sorry too. I know you care about Lance,” She said quietly and picked at the end of her shirt. “I was gonna look through what I got from the base, but… I’m just… tired of chasing after people. Thinking I have a lead on them and then… not,”

Keith frowned. “I can do that. With you. Help you, I mean,” Keith closed his eyes. “With the – the –“

Pidge snorted. “I can’t believe Lance likes this guy,” she muttered to herself and shook her head fondly, but Keith heard it. It sent his mind racing with _what the quiznak did that mean???_

“Let’s just go eat and figure out what to do,” she suggested.

Keith nodded. She playfully punched his side while they walked down the hall.

Keith smiled down at her. Whatever else Pidge saw on his face made her roll her eyes.

“God, for an emo you are _ such _ a nerd.”

When they arrived to the dining hall the others were already eating. They gobbled down the food goo and spoke about nothing in particular until a spoon clanked against the table. The paladins looked towards Allura who had her hand over her mouth.

“Allura? What’s wrong?” Shiro asked worriedly.

“The – the Balmerans,” she stuttered. “I just realized. They tried to… contact us, they must have known, but I… I dismissed them…”

The team was quiet as Shiro comforted her.

Pidge’s lip trembled. “No,” she stood from her seat. “I was with Lance. I should’ve figured out he fell into the crystal, but I didn’t.”

“Pidge, no, it’s not your fault,” Hunk frowned. “None of us figured it out…”

Keith shifted in his seat. He felt that same subtle nudge he’s learned to recognize is Blue. He cleared his throat. “Yeah, it’s… it’s no one’s fault. We’ll just… deal with this?” he caught Shiro’s eye and the man had the proudest look on his face.

Keith huffed at him. Keith tightened his grip on his spoon and stared hard at his bowl. “Look, there’s no point blaming ourselves, right? Let’s just focus on getting him back.”

Coran smiled. “Well said, number four. The energy crystal should be healed soon.”

Allura dabbed at her eyes with a napkin. “Thank you…” she whispered.

  
•×∙─────────∙◦✖◦∙────────∙×•

  
  


It was time.

After they’d finished eating, Hunk and Pidge helped Coran do repairs on the castle.

Now, the energy crystal had fully healed and they were on course for the Balmera. They should be arriving in a few minutes.

The team stood in the bridge as Allura flew, the Balmera visible in the windows. It looked more vibrant, no longer the dull purple it had been when they’d first arrived.

They landed with a gentle lurch and rushed outside.

Balmerans smiled and gathered closer to the castle.

One Balmeran approached them quickly, panted from his jog over to them. Pidge recognized him as the Balmeran who helped her contact the others “Paladins! We have been trying to contact you for quintants now!”

“Yes, I apologize for my curt behavior before,” Allura said in an embarrassed tone.

The Balmeran waved his hand. “We need no apology, Princess! We only wish to help!”

Allura smiled gratefully. “You wished to warn us about the tsiokorazi crystal, correct?”

“Yes! The Balmera,” he kneeled down and brushed his hand through purple grass they hadn’t noticed grew after Allura’s rejuvenating ceremony. “It sensed what happened to the Blue Paladin. It was desperate to repay you for your kindness,”

Allura kneeled down as well and stroked the grass. “Thank you, Balmera. I’m sorry we left so quickly. We hadn’t… considered the crystal had anything to do with it,”

The Balmeran smiled understandingly. “We, too, did not understand what the Balmera meant at first. We knew the tsiokorazi crystal was powerful, but the knowledge of its powers were lost to our people because of the Galra,”

Allura nodded solemnly. She spoke quietly to the Balmera. “May we see the crystal?”

The Balmera rumbled. “It says yes,” The Balmeran smiled.

Keith crossed his arms and glanced at the sky. He wondered if Lance could see the stars from wherever he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t really like how this chapter turned out so I was telling my mom about it and said “So they finally make it to the planet and the aliens come up to them and they’re like ‘Yo, your guy got the succ from that crystal over there’” and I realized I desperately needed to put that in the notes lol
> 
> Thanks for reading! This is the fasted update I’ve ever done :D


End file.
